


Desires

by dark_eyed_warlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Baby boy!Alec Lightwood, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Catboys & Catgirls, Choking, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dark Magnus Bane, Declarations Of Love, Degradation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, Headspace, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lapdance, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Love, Master!Magnus Bane, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Morning Sex, My First Smut, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Prince Magnus Bane, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Requited Love, Riding, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Seme, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sex slaves (in future fics), Somnophilia, Spanking, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Magnus Bane, Uke, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, bcs it ain't my cup of tea, but nothing too harsh or sadistic, needy alec, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_eyed_warlock/pseuds/dark_eyed_warlock
Summary: Chapter 14-Magnus bit his lips and gulped, eyes drinking up the sight in front of him. Alec laid bare for him, looking so soft and vulnerable. The realization that this beautiful man was just his to love, touch and break made his eyes flash gold and he buried himself in the willing body in one go.(somnophilia, morning sex, fluffy)





	1. Flushed

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT  
> If you are below the age of 18 and/or do not feel comfortable reading sex stories or gay sex stories, leave this page. This story has explicit scenes and boy on boy action.
> 
> ((((My first smut yay!))))

Alec cried as the hot head of Magnus’ dick slowly massaged his sweet spot. He rocked back on his lap, riding the warlock slowly but deeply. It was in moments like these when Magnus will totally loose his hundreds of years of control. His sweet innocent Angel, bouncing on his lap, back arched and pretty face flushed as he would chase his release. It should be illegal, for an angelic being to look like the definition of sin, stormy blue irises devoured by the wide blown pupils.

 

Magnus dragged his blunt, bright red painted nails across the smooth, milky white thighs, area reddening under the cruel sweet torture. Alec whined, like always, as he fell forward on the caramel strong torso of his husband. It was all too much; his hole sensitive from the slow yet hard love making, nipples red and puffy as the blue magic plays with it and his neck sore from all the hickeys he got, but it was not enough to give him that ever-craving release. Magnus groping and massaging his bubble butt was helping but actually not.

 

“Mags, ple-please…” He managed before he started nibbling on the lobe of Magnus’ ear.

 

Magnus growled and thrusted way too deep than possible and a loud __smack__ filled the room. Alec moaned lustfully, wiggling his sweet ass a little, silently begging for more smacks. Magnus knew his husband loves sweet, teasing spankings but he would never push him too far. Never hurt his lover.

 

Magnus saw with hooded cat eyes as Alec reached back with his right hand, touching his hole stretched on Magnus’ thick long cock. Alec continued to rock back on that dick, gentle but deep and hard. Oh how Magnus wanted to take his Angel fast and rough, leave him breathless and drunk on pleasure. But he enjoyed their slow love making, loved to see Alec break apart, especially when Alec himself was doing the teasing. Alec gasped and whined when his finger slipped in his already full hole. Oh yeah, he loved to see his Alec so open, so gone, so flushed.


	2. Flushed- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He whined, sinfully, as he slipped a finger inside his quivering stretched channel and massaged his walls. Oh Raziel he so wanted to cum, wanted to paint his warlock’s torso as he would paint his walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter re-enacted by Alec point of view. **Request by Moondance_94**

Alec's POV

 

        Alec was so lost. He had no sense of time or place or universe itself, and he did not even care. The slow drag of that throbbing dick against his walls, the scratch marks running down his back, the teasing sparks on his nipples and the sinful hands of his lover was everything he could focus on. Oh and how they all made him __mad__. Made him cry out as he would ride that dick, pushing on his sweet spot and baring his neck like the sweet submissive he was. Blunt nails dragged across his too sensitive thighs and he fell into the hot embrace of his husband, silently giving him the control.

 

        And control he took. Relentlessly Magnus thrusted in his already abused, red and puffy hole, going too deep than possible, reaching into his Shadowhunter’s body like he owned it (which he did). And all Alec did was take; take the smacks on his sore ass and beg for more, take his dick in his hot channel and squeeze around it, take in the bliss on that face and love in that wide cat eyes shining in the dark, take the pleasure on his warlock’s face and give him even more.

 

        He reached back and touched his hole, stretched wide on the thick cock. His face was burning but not from shame or embarrassment; he knew Magnus will never judge, he now trusted Magnus, after months of assurance. And so he shamelessly circled his hole, moans and grunts leaving his lips as spasms took over his body. He needed more in his hole, wanted it to be stuffed full. He knew he was a cockslut, but what does it matter? He was his warlock’s good boy.

 

        He whined, sinfully, as he slipped a finger inside his quivering stretched channel and massaged his walls. Oh Raziel he so wanted to cum, wanted to paint his warlock’s torso as he would paint his walls. He looked down in those cat eyes, looking at him like Alec held the source of his life and happiness, like he was everything he ever wanted and so much more. Those kiss-bitten lips who would moan his name so sweetly, make him shudder from the love and lust. That face which he loved to kiss and see every living second of his life. He loved everything about his warlock. By the angel, he was so lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are life!


	3. Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want, I want you to make love to me.” 
> 
> His voice was barely audible but oh so innocent, it made Magnus give into his demonic side and make his angel scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'll make this story a collection of my one-shots and two-shots. Rating will be different for chapters, but I'll warn you if there's anything triggering ;)

Alec’s POV

 

Why was he even doing __this?!__  And how was he even alive with the amount of blood rushing to his face? Get out of it Alec, just get-

 

“I’m back baby.”

 

Shit, shit, shit! No!

 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice called. “Baby, where are you?” ”Um… Mags, wait I’m-”

 

But before Alec could remove it from his body the bedroom door opened to reveal a beautiful Asian man. Magnus was wearing a black glittery silk shirt with a platinum skin-tight jeans. Today he had skipped the hair gel and the black strands curtained his pretty golden cat eyes. On his fingers were emerald and amethyst rings while a diamond and garnet locket adorned his chocolaty neck. He looks positively delicious, agreed upon by his deep blush and a stir further down.

 

“Al- Alexander?”

 

The said man raised his eyes to find Magnus looking at him with his mouth open and he tried to cover himself up as his senses returned to him. __Damn it!__  

 

“Wha-”

 

“It’s- it’s nothing! I just… change it…”

 

A curse from a familiar voice made him stop in his tracks. He lifted his head and barely had time to register a growl when a plush mouth descended on his own. One hand twisted in his hair and yanked while the other snaked down to grope that fine ass. Magnus was busy marking that pale neck and sucked on the lobe of his lover’s ear after forming two bruises. And all the while loud moans, hoarse whimpers and deep sighs kept escaping Alec’s rosy lips. He almost lost his footing when the sinful hands traced his thighs and hauled him up. Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s ass and waist and kissed him again. This time Alec opened his mouth when he found a wet hot tongue tracing his outer lip, and soon a set of teeth started nipping on his sensitive lower lip. Alec tightened his legs around the slender waist and soon he was roughly deposited on the comfortable mattress.

 

He bounced a little but groaned loudly when his naked body was covered by his equally naked husband. He choked when warm tendrils of magic teased his nipples and caressed his sides. ”Fuck Alec, you looked so good in that. So fuckable, my cute little slut. Oh how I adore you wearing that.” Magnus nipped harshly on his right nipple causing Alec to buck his hips and twist his fingers in royal blue sheets. He noticed how topaz orbs of his husband eyed him possessively, __drinking__  the whimpers leaving Alec’s lips. The way his pupil was blown wide, Alec felt a thrill and shudder rake his whole frame.

 

“You like this my baby, don’t you? Me taking you harshly, dominating you, wrecking you, but being gentle all the time.” Magnus whispered in his ear and licked the shell of his ear. He smirked when a mewl left his angel’s lips. He tenderly cupped his face, though his eyes held anything but tenderness, “Hmm, you deserve a gift for dressing up this way, don’t you? Tell me Alexander, tell me,” molten gold looked in aquamarines, “ _ _what do you desire?__ ”

 

The way Magnus spoke the last four words made Alec forget everything about his plan.

 

“I want, I want you to make love to me.” His voice was barely audible but oh so innocent, it made Magnus give into his demonic side and make his angel __scream__. “Make love to me like it’s our first and last time.”

 

Magnus’ eyes flashed gold before he dived forward and started consuming his dear husband. He looked down on his flushed lover and smiled deviously, oh he was going to make his angel scream __and__ go crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Alec was wearing?
> 
> ps: I'm taking prompts right now so starting giving them to me! I'll take everything from fluff to sexy to dark. :)  
> pss: I'm going to hell but I had a good laugh while writing this XD


	4. Sinned- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His beautiful pink lips looked downright dirty when smudged and those pretty ears, how good will Alec look on his knees for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's a continuation from Chapter 3- Sinned. This carries flash back n description oh what Alec wore ;D So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: slight pronographic images (in the very end so you can skip it)

*flashback*

 

_“Magnus, what is a neko and a uke?”_

_Said warlock stopped in his way of grabbing a book and looked at his husband with a mischievous smirk._

_“Why the sudden question, Alexander?”_

_Alec blushed, opening his mouth and closing again. “It says here”, holding his book up, ““the way that neko looked at him, he was definitely a cute uke.”” He gulped, chancing a glance at Magnus and looking away quickly. “Hmm,_ Alexander _, what kind of book are you reading?” Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec choking on his words. “My sweet cheeks, a_ neko _is, for a lack of better definition, a cat boy or girl. A_ uke _,” Magnus licked his lips slowly, “is the one who get’s fucked, while_ seme _is the one who fucks.”_

_Alec was now blushing furiously as he nodded, dazed. Magnus took pity on him and walked up to his Angel, kissing his forehead briefly. “Is-”, Alec started, “is a neko hot?”_

_“Really, Angel, what_ are _you reading?” He went for the book but it disappeared somewhere under the many cushions. Alec looked at him shyly. “Just answer the question.”_

_Magnus held the delicate chin and looked in the azure blue eyes, “Nekos are very hot, my love, and uke nekos are just breath taking. But unfortunately, I’ve never met one,” He smirked and licked Alec’s lips, “not that I need to, when I have you.”_

_Face rose red with a small smile, Alec nodded once and kissed his lover._

 

* * *

 

__

This was two weeks ago.

 

Alec cannot get Magnus’ eyes out of his head, when he had spoken of nekos, he looked so….. _hungry_. And after completing his book (which he would __never__  let Magnus see) he wanted to feel that hunger and passion (not, that they weren’t passionate enough, mind you. He just wanted something new and thrilling). So after a (humiliating) talk with his sister and Clary, Alec was ready to surprise Magnus.

 

Who was he kidding, he was not ready!

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus' POV

 

“I’m home baby.”

 

Today was a boring day and Magnus wanted nothing but to cuddle his sweet little Angel and eat some chocolates.

 

“Alexander?” He tried again. “Baby, where are you?”

 

As he took a step in their bedroom, the sight took his breath away.

 

Alec was in front of a mirror, wearing a _hot pink_  lipstick and his face equally pink. Magnus’ mouth fell open as he took in his husband.

 

Alec was wearing fluffy __cat ears__ , black like his hair at the root, with the centre fur a dark blue shade, same as his eyes and the tips were a beautiful sky blue. As Magnus looked down, he can feel his already tight jeans, tighten. _Oh sweet Lilith._

__

Around Alec’s slender __delicious__  neck sat a black fluffy, furry collar with a simple metal bell hanging in the centre. All his sexy torso was bare for Magnus’ cat eyes to devour and, _Angel, is Alec trying to kill me!?_ , hiding his bottom was a small, black, lacy _jockstrap!_ And  _oh_  it was see through if not for those equally black thread designs. Magnus also noticed fingerless black gloves, fluffy near the fingers and a big black button on the cuffs. It made him look so very innocent Magnus was having trouble not do something really rough to Alec. A soft, and furry, dark blue tail matching his eyes and __ears__  completed the sinful look.

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat and smirking inwardly when he saw how heatedly Alec was checking him out, Magnus decided to break the silence.

 

“Al- Alexander?” He groaned silently when the baby blues met his golden jewels. “Wha-”

 

But before he could finish Alec starting babbling and try to cover himself. _Gosh, what I wanna do to this innocent one._ “Fuck.” He moaned unintentionally and pounced on Alec with a growl.

 

His beautiful pink lips looked downright dirty when smudged and those pretty ears, how __good__  will Alec look on his knees for him. Fucking his mouth with his tongue like he would fuck his ass, Magnus picked his boy up and threw him on the mattress.

 

Snapping his fingers impatiently, Magnus got on his husband and his blue flames teased Alec until he was moaning and whimpering.

 

Filth poured from his mouth, Magnus knew how much Alec loved his dirty talking and gently but with heat in his Magnus cupped his face. _“What do you desire?”_  He smirked when he saw how clouded Alec’s eyes were.

 

“I want, I want you to make love to me.” Well Magnus wanted to just fuck him raw but he’ll give his Angel what he wants, his sweet husband deserved- “... like it’s our first and last time.”

 

Shocked for a breath, Magnus’ eyes glowed with the possessiveness seeping through his veins. Latching on his mouth, Magnus swore he’ll ruin Alec so thoroughly and so gently, he will remember nothing but Magnus and pleasure, make him high on love and lust.

 

* * *

 

 

The cat ears, tail, collar, lipstick, jockstrap and gloves Alec was wearing ^_^

 

          

 

        

 

        

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEEDED to write this bcs I cannot get Alec's image outta my head *_*  
> From next chapter I'll be writing on prompts given to me by my sweet Angels ;*  
> Kudos, bookmark and comment any prompt you have or if you liked these stories ^_^
> 
> ps: I know it's seme/uke and tachi/neko but I like uke nekos ~///~


	5. Unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was rock hard but he will make Alec come like this at least once before fucking the daylights out of that Angel and put a claim on him. Magnus smirked, he was a possessive bastard and he and Alec both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts for this chapter given by **Han Solo** and **Shadowhuntress**. Thank you my supar lips ;*  
>  Special note: Previously in the story (not written), Magnus and Alec have already talked about this and Alec has a safeword too, so it's all safe, sane and consensual.

Netflix was on in the Lightwood-Bane residency but sadly, Magnus has lost interest in watching RuPaul’s drag race. A shadowhunter occupying his lap was much more attractive.

 

Said shadowhunter currently naked and moaning, legs sprawled on the sofa, face squished in the cushions and ass upwards, resting on Magnus’s lap, was even more attractive. And Magnus thanked all the Angels and God above whenever Alec gives his consent for this.

 

“Don’t whine my little baby, isn’t your Master satisfying you?” On last two words Magnus rammed three of his finger in his red slutty hole. Alec mewled and keened as the blunt tips massaged his oversensitive prostate.

 

Slowly, a fourth finger joined and Alec cried when Magnus started fisting him. Magnus would never do this, scared Alec will get hurt, but since he has been fingering his husband for the last fourty minutes, Alec’s hole was loose and so puffy. _And delicious _,__ Magnus thought as he looked between Alec upturned face and his ass, which was a beautiful shade of pink.

 

As if remembering, with his other Magnus spanked Alec once again, twice and thrice, and his pretty boy just wiggled his ass for more, loud moans and screams filling the loft as Alec’s body was stimulated from both inside and outside.

 

“Look at you, sprawled on my lap like an offering to a Sex God.” Alec hissed as Magnus’ fist dragged against his hot walls, making his head spin from the friction. “But it’s only my dick which can please you, right?” Magnus gently took out his fist from the abused hole and slowly but deeply massaged his perineum, smiling at the whine he received. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it soon, my little slut.”

 

Magnus touched his balls, feeling how tight they were drawn and tried to control his breathing. He was rock hard but he will make Alec come like this at least once before fucking the daylights out of that Angel and put a claim on him. Magnus smirked, he was a possessive bastard and he and Alec both knew it.

 

“You wanna come, baby?” Magnus traced the ring which has stopped his beautiful Alexander from having his release so many times already.

 

“Ye- ah, yes please, please Magnus pl-” Alec screamed and wiggled his ass even more at the sharp spank.

 

Magnus twisted his Angels’ pink nipple and growled above him. “It’s “Master”, pet, and don’t forget it!” An electrifying sweep of magic on his body was the last warning.

 

Alec moaned at the sensation. Magnus’ magic was a major turn on, and that bastard knew it. “Sorry, sorry master. Please forgive me, I wanna come, please.” He panted. His dick was untouched and probably an angry shade of red by now. It was throbbing so much Alec thought he might pass out.

 

“Hmm, well honey, I know you have been a good boy.” Magnus rolled Alec’s balls and he chocked with the intense pleasure. “But a little more.” Magnus grinned like a Cheshire cat and massaged his entrance again, before dipping his fingers into the hot channel.

 

Alec threw his head back and moaned, moving his hips to get his fingers deep. Oh how Magnus __loves__ itwhen Alec lets him do all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be proud or embarrassed that I'm getting good at this? Am I even getting good at this? Ah whatever, I'm here to serve ya all ;)
> 
> Please kudos, bookmark and comment did you liked my one-shots or if you have any prompts for me. I'm working on more prompts given to me, so, till next time!


	6. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But instead of agony, their was a sense of calmness on his face. Maybe it was this expression of contentment to be finally freed or maybe the pale delicious expanse of his chest, but with a simple snap the debris was removed and Magnus was stepping into the portal, armful of Angel with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **Kiari** and **Kamiyo** who wanted dark!Magnus.
> 
> This particular chapter is appropriate for TEENS AND UP AUDIENCE. No smut, because I liked this prompt and decided to provide some plot to the story ^.~ which I never do xP 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was happening. Valentine had taken the control of the Clave, of the demons, and now Alec saw what he once called his home going up in flames. Many shadowhunters have accepted this fate and joined Valentine’s army. People who rebelled had taken shelter in the Institute, headed by Alexander, and now… now it was all gone.

 

He heard shouting outside, Izzy’s scream, Jace’s nervous questions. He thought he saw a shadow but he was too dizzy to think more about it before he succumb to darkness.

 

~

 

He was bored, to say the least. The shadowhunters were slowly dying on the hands of Valentine, who wanted to end downworld.

 

Magnus smirked. _How stupid _,__ he thought. He had already destroyed all the portals that served as the entry routes for demons. Now he was waiting for Valentine to destroy most of the shadowhunters so he can _finally_  kill that Morgen-whatever and his demons, and downworlders can live peacefully.

 

But he had been forced to come to the New York institute, for it contained his precious ruby necklace which he wanted __back__. He had given it to a stupid undead (now _dead _)__ vampire who thought she could play with his heart.

 

Getting the necklace back was another boring task, even the chaotic atmosphere gave the powerful warlock no thrill. Though the open door of a plain room made me stop in his tracks.

 

Lying on the floor, legs crushed under the fallen roof was a boy, of around eighteen years. His eyes were like sapphire, deep but hazy and slowly the pale lids closed, long lashes barely touching the pink cheeks. His body flushed crimson and the flames around him made the scene even more sensuous.

 

But instead of agony, their was a sense of calmness on his face. Maybe it was this expression of contentment to be finally freed or maybe the pale delicious expanse of his chest, but with a simple snap the debris was removed and Magnus was stepping into the portal, armful of Angel with him.

 

~

 

He felt light, a little numb and warm. Everything was so silky around him, sweet smelling and peaceful. He was sure he had died, nothing could feel as heavenly as this. Turning on his right, he came face to face with the Devil in heaven.

 

He knew about Magnus Bane, because, who doesn’t? Ruler of downworld, son of Asmodeus and Prince of Edom, he was the greatest enemy for the Clave, though recent activities made him number two on their hit list.

 

A knot started to grow in his stomach. Why was Alec, who was about to die and be free, with __Magnus Bane,__  who was looking at him like Alec was some exotic dish for his consumption.

 

“Darling,” _Raziel, even his voice was silky _.__ “I’m really not complaining, but I will lose my last thread of control if you continue to look like that and _lay_ like that.”

 

Like a confused (and adorable) puppy, Alec looked down at him to find only a thin deep purple sheet hiding his modesty, his shins and chest exposed to the biting air and heated gaze.

 

He made a noise (which he swears was _not_  a yelp) and in his haste to cover his chest, his milky white thighs got exposed.

 

Magnus just smirked, watching the little thing fumble with the silk sheet to cover himself and blushing like a cute virgin.

 

_Hmm, a virgin indeed._

__

“Are you done?” He quirked an eyebrow, expression bored and indifferent but lust, amusement and curiosity flowing in his amber eyes.

 

“Y-yeah.” He cleared his throat, watching the dangerous warlock with weary but scared eyes. “Why am I here?”

 

“I found you on the brick of death and as a generous, _gold_  hearted person I am, I saved you.” Magnus leaned in closer, the shiver that ran through the boy made him lick his lips. “And now, I own your life.”

 

Alec gasped, realizing his family must have been dead by now, and now he was stuck with a warlock. Alec wasn’t a fool. Bane was well known for keeping slaves, specifically sex slaves, and Alec was now nothing but his bitch. He cannot stop the tears that fell on his pale cheeks and the sobs that followed. His eyes closed, Alec missed the look of surprise and confusion on the warlock.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm very much liking this prompt and mayyyybe I'll write a new story around. But for now it's only this. ^_^ This will be longer than a two-shot, I'm trying to incorporate many prompts in this story. Future chapters will be _really _juicy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)__  
>  Kudos, comment and bookmark if you are curious to read more! _Hit me up with a prompt too! _Till next time ;)__


	7. Owned- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus loved to see Alec so gone in pleasure, oh what a picture his baby makes. Head thrown on Magnus’ shoulder, neck, chest, hips and even thighs littered with love marks, legs open and dick heavy between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Yes I'm still alive, sorry for being this inactive!**  
>  Life has been so hectic, sorry for the wait lovelies ~~  
> Also, 420+ KUDOS!! Holy shit, I'm so Jungshook! (keke, I'm an ARMY now ;) )
> 
> WARNING: Slight overstimulation and humiliation along with crying during sex. If you're triggered by any of this, please skip this chapter.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Magnus purred, running one manicured nail from his jaw to navel, strings of magic caressing his chest and nipples in the process. Alec cried, biting his lips to muffle it, hands clenching and unclenching where they were handcuffed behind him. “Such a slut for me, aren’t you? My whiny,” he removed the gag, “needy,” slipped two finger inside the hot cavern, “slutty baby.” he finished, chocking Alec a bit with his free left hand.

 

“Master.” Alec whined, tears running down his beautiful face.

 

He felt like a real bitch, riding his _master’s_  thigh as he was chocked, two fingers down his throat. But he no longer cared; after losing his family and spending six months with the warlock, he was coming in terms with his new life. He even liked Magnus, crazy someone would call him, because the man had been nothing but nice and patient with him. Okay, maybe not that patient, but he was not forcing Alec to do anything but rather seducing Alec to satisfy his fantasies. He was also given a good room and no other slave served Magnus but him, which confused him but he stayed silent. He would rather be Magnus’s pet than be a part of an orgy.

 

“Ah fuck fuck fuck! No please ahh!” he moaned, screaming nonsense when Magnus pushed the bright blue dildo deeper in his puffy hole, the vibrating tip massaging his prostate continuously.

 

“Please Magnus, I wanna come ple-” Alec chocked and sobbed when the tendrils of magic entered his stretched hole, caressing his walls and making him even desperate.

 

“What did you called me?” Magnus said in a dangerous voice, left hand tightening his hold on the pale neck and right roughly grabbed his dick, nail painfully digging in his slit.

 

“I’m sorry!” Alec screamed, on the verge of his orgasm, his body shaking violently with the overwhelming sensations. “Master please!” Opening his eyes slowly he looked in those dark amber eyes, a smirk gracing the other man’s features when he saw how fucked up Alec looked.

 

“Your eyes are begging me to get on my lap and fuck you to oblivion. Do you want that, slut? Me to spread open your legs and drill your puffy, loose boypussy and cum deep inside your ass? You want that, baby?”

 

Alec moaned, eyes rolling back into his head and he rode the tanned thigh desperately. He screamed and whined when he came dry, the dreaded cock ring stopping him from his release.

 

“Answer me!” Magnus spanked his ass when Alec remained silent. Magnus smirked, twisting the dildo inside Alec as he let out a shout.

 

“Yes yes I want it.” Alec whimpered, body burning with embarrassment and sheer _need_.

 

“Say it, Alexander. Say what me want me to do to you.” Magnus purred in his eyes, hands caressing his back and side to help him ground.

 

“Fuck my ass Master. Please, please spread my slutty hole with your thick cock, impale me on it, claim me, mark me. Fuck me so bad I feel you in me for weeks. Fuck, just fuck me Master!” His vision was blurry with unshed tears as he looked at his Master.

 

Magnus caressed his cheeks, giving him a passionate kiss, mouth sucking Alec’s tongue and whispered in his ears. “I love your eyes Alexander.”

 

He should have know that was his last warning but he still shrieked in surprised when his shoulders and head met with the sheets and warm hands started fondling his ass.

 

“You like being groped, huh? Like when I play with your ass until it’s numb, with your fucking hole until it’s red and loose, my cum dripping out, keeping you slick from inside.” Magnus purred, kissing, biting and marking every patch of skin, making Alec moan with the filth pouring from his mouth.

 

“Should I fuck you along side the dildo, hm? Can your sweet slutty hole take two dicks at once? I bet you’ll love it, stretched beyond limit, you like being stuffed full, don’t you? Love to choke on a dick as another fucks your hole. But guess what?” Magnus stopped biting his ass cheeks and harshly pulled the dildo out. “You belong to me,” he breathed the words on the small of his back, “only. Me.” Magnus thrusted inside his hole until he was buried deep inside the heavenly heat.

 

Alec screamed, thrashing wildly, eyes closed and head shaking as he tried to fight the intense pleasure. But apparently Magnus had other plans, as he sat back on his heels and pulled Alec on his lap by his handcuffs, Alec’s back to Magnus’ chest.

 

“You look so fucking good on my dick, baby.” Magnus rolled his hips, tip of his hot length a constant pressure on Alec’s prostate as the younger whined, grinded his hips to get friction.

 

“Look at you, such a desperate slut for me. I will give you everything my princess.” Magnus harshly bit on his neck, hands reaching forward to cup the back of Alec’s knees and opening the delicious legs.

 

Magnus loved to see Alec so gone in pleasure, oh what a picture his baby makes. Head thrown on Magnus’ shoulder, neck, chest, hips and even thighs littered with love marks, legs open and dick heavy between his legs.

 

“Next time we’re doing this in front of a mirror, so that you can see how pretty on look on my lap, with me buried deep inside you, how your sweet hole swallow up my length, how I want to fucking wreck you.” Magnus growled the last part, hips snapping forward and Alec moaned, obscenities pouring from his lips.

 

Magnus kept a punishing pace, Alec barely had time to breathe as he kept moaning and sobbing, so close to release but so far.

 

“Pl-please, lemme c-um.” Alec kitten-licked his jaw and grinded back on the hard length.

 

Magnus griped his hair and pulled back his head, kissing the bitten lips upside down. The angel was uncomfortable, Alec’s neck hurt but fuck if it didn’t turn him on.

 

“Don’t play me slut, you’ll cum when __I__ want.” He started playing with Alec’s nipples, pinching and rolling them until Alec was thrashing on his lap, his eyes glazed over as he neared his headspace.

 

“Such a good boy, my pretty boy.” He whispered gently, a great contrast to his thrusts.

 

As Magnus neared his climax, he let go of his magic. Alec felt warm as the tendrils covered him, his cock ring snapped away and he whimpered in relief.

 

“I’m gonna cum inside you baby, fill you up so good.” Magnus groaned as he chased his release, his thrusts quick and sloppy.

 

“Agh yes.” Alec purred, his vision blurry with the onslaught of sensations.

 

Alec moaned again as he came, vision going white as he released on the sheets. Magnus came a second later, the tightening channel milking him and filling the angel with his seed.

 

“You’re my good baby.” Magnus whispered and prepped kissed on his face, snapping the handcuffs and all the mess away. He then laid them gently on the now clean bed, still buried inside the boy.

 

Spooning his angel, he massaged his scalp, whispering compliments and appreciations in his skin, and caressing his stomach.

 

He kissed the boy one more time and closed his eyes, mouth twisted in smirk with the ideas on what to do with his baby in the second round.

 

 

 

Come shout with me on SH new episodes and BTS and anything else [here!](https://www.wattpad.com/user/dark_eyed_warlock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made up for the wait!  
> Subscribe to be updated and leave kudos, comments and bookmarks if you haven't.  
>  **Leave a prompt if you have or want me to do it!**


	8. Owned- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, I wanna be a good boy.”  
> It felt weird, everything in this situation did, he was not used to pet names and even less to be taken care of, but maybe that’s why he couldn’t push Magnus away, he was giving him the piece of heaven which Alec never knew he deserved. Even if that heaven came with a deal with the son of devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.AM.SORRY.  
> Honestly, I'm really not happy with this chapter, hence I did not updated for a long. But ah, just take it! And don't kill me if its bad T_T
> 
> WARNING: Degradation of the submissive. If you are triggered by this, please skip this chapter.

_*five months ago*_

 

Alec sat on the comfortable sofa, sipping his too sweet chocolate milk shake. It was the first meal he was having, willingly, in many weeks. The shock of losing his family and getting owned by a warlock, Magnus freaking Bane no less, was too much for his mind and body. Seeing his family’s graves just pushed him over the edge.

 

Magnus had tried to stopped him from going to the Institute but even he could not stop a sobbing angel from seeing his family, or what had become of them. He had cried that night, and the other night, and another and almost all the nights to come. Magnus kept him busy in the days, asking, in fact ordering him to do the chores and laundry. He thought Magnus was just being heartless and mean but when the said man will hold him at night, rocking him gently until he fell asleep, Alec realized that maybe it was all just means of distraction.

 

“Finally up, little one?” Magnus asked as he sauntered his way to the couch. Really, Alec must have lost his mind to find his abducter [hot](https://www.polyvore.com/black_brings_sexy_back/set?id=227221630). His black boots clanked as he sat across Alec. Some might find those boots and ear studs feminine but Alec could feel the power radiating from those smoky eyes and blood red lips. He raised one eye brow, one fucking perfect eye brow. Alec could bet they were penciled on.

 

“Yeah I, I’m alright. Okay.” Alec stammered, taking a sip from the steaming cup to hide his red face.

“Delicious.” Magnus noted, eyes sweeping down the other man’s body.

 

Alec fidgeted in his seat, the [dress](https://www.polyvore.com/comfy/set?id=224941357) he was wearing making him feel vulnerable and exposed. He was distracted though, as Magnus stood up, those firm thighs peeking from the rips of his leggings, making Alec gulp rather embarrassingly.

 

“Ye-yes, it’s really nice. Thanks for making me,” Magnus chose that moment to climb on Alec’s lap and latch on his exposed shoulders, “some milk.” Alec whispered.

 

“You have no idea what you do to me. Fuck I wanna take you right now.” Alec gasped, surprised and a little terrified. Magnus caught on his turmoil soon and he whispered in his ear, “But not before I make you submit to me. You will willingly give yourself to me angel, and then I will __wreck__  you beautifully.” Alec moaned as Magnus licked around his choker, the cute sweater getting ruined by the warlock’s enthusiastic hands.

 

“Please I, I need something.” Alec gasped loudly as Magnus’ hand started toying with his nipples over the garment.

 

Magnus smirked, tongue playing with his own lip ring. “Someone’s sensitive.” He purred as he rolled down his hips, making Alec let out a long moan. He leaned down until his lips were caressing the other one’s, “Hush now pretty one, I’ll give you what I want and you have to be satisfied in it, get it?” Alec just whined and bucked his hips before he arched from the sudden pain and pleasure.

 

“I said,” Magnus growled, fingers tightening where he was yanking Alec’s head back, “do. You. Get. It?” Alec shivered at the commanding tone and whispered a quiet “yes.”

 

If he was in his right state of mind, Alec will never submit to a warlock, he will probably regret all of this in the morning, but he was too scared, broken and exhausted to shut close that one door which promised him comfort, safety and pleasure.

 

And so he gave in, but not without a little sass.

 

“Do you really think you can make me yours?” He smirked but later shivered when he noticed the possession, anger, lust and… something else, in the other’s eyes.

 

“You are mine, baby boy. I’ll kill anyone who lays his eyes on you.” And with that their positions were switched.

 

Alec yelped (read: squealed) when Magnus harshly grabbed his ass, moving them circles. Alec was shocked as that simple action sent shivers up his spine and heat down his body. His body was having many sensory problems due to these new sensations.

 

Magnus bucked his hips causing Alec to bounce on his lap and create delicious friction on his clothed dick. Alec ground his hips but opened his eyes questioningly when other male gave no reaction.

 

Magnus was watching him intently, his golden eyes seeming to look into his soul. Alec felt stripped to the bones under the piercing gaze.

 

“Stand up and turn around.” It was an order and hell if it didn’t turn Alec on. Who knew he was so submissive.

 

He stood up on wobbly legs and did as commanded.

 

“Now sit on my lap like a good boy.” Fuck, that fucking voice! Alec could feel himself twitch in his leggings.

 

“Such a fine ass baby, would love to see you sit on my dick.” Magnus whispered right in his ears. Alec gasped, sinking deeper in the other man’s embrace.

 

“Gonna fuck you in front of the mirror so you can see your pretty hole stretch around my cock. Would you love that, hmm? See yourself bounce on my cock like a little slut.”

 

Alec has never been this hard in ages, he knew his leggings were ruined by now.

 

“Magn-ah!” Alec yelped as Magnus suddenly groped his crotch, squeezing it almost painfully.

 

“That’s master for you, pet.” Alec nodded his head eagerly and could feel Magnus’ chest vibrating from evil mirth. Now Alec was a submissive slave, fucking awesome.

 

“Eager, aren’t we? But I won’t stuff you with my cock this early. You still need some… training.” Magnus moved Alec’s head to the side and pulled him in a passionate kiss.

 

“Sit straight and remove your sweater.” Alec sighed and did as asked but the sweater ended up tangling from his right shoulder, Magnus biting him between his shoulder blades effectively distracted me.

 

“Fuck you look so cute. You really know how to test my patience, huh?” Alec tried to deny but he was pulled back again, Magnus’ hand circling his waist and pinching his now exposed nipple _hard_.

 

“You’re so sensitive baby.” Magnus huffed out a laugh as Alec arched beautifully under his hands. “One day I’ll make you cum only by nipple play.” Alec moaned at the promise and grinded his ass on the warlock’s hard dick.

 

Alec gasped as Magnus lightly chocked him, the velvet of his choker digging in his throat.

 

“Did I allowed you to move?” When Alec shook his head Magnus pinched and pulled his nipple painfully. “Use your words.”

 

“N-no.”

 

“No what?”

 

“No Ma-master.”

 

The words felt foreign on his tongue but he could care less when Magnus slipped his hands under his waistband, removing his last article of clothing.

 

“Quiet brave of you to go command.” Alec flushed hotly at the remark. “Looks like someone wanted this all along.”

 

Not expecting an answer, Magnus splayed his hands on Alec’s hipbones, skin velvety and V-line prominent under his hands. He started slow, rubbing circles in the fleshy part of the skin and inching slowly towards Alec’s hard dick, his other hand switching between the two nipples.

 

“Please- please don’t tease.” Alec pleaded when Magnus lightly tickled his dick. He yelped, though, when a loud smack resonated in the room and he looked down, shocked, where Magnus had just _spanked_ his thigh.

 

“Every time you fail to address me properly, you will be punished, pet. And don’t think those punishments will be as easy as this one.”

 

“Sorry Master.” Alec muttered, utterly turned on by the prospect of punishment but deciding against it as he could with so much in one day.

 

Alec shivered when Magnus rubbed the sore spot on his inner thigh, massaging the skin there before switching to other. His other left Alec’s chest, making him whine lightly, and reached between his legs, rubbing his balls lightly and rolling with his finger too, before pressing hard on his perineum.

 

Alec moaned but refrained himself from bucking his lips, nipping on his lower lip instead. Magnus smiled, noting his struggle and whispered in his ear, “Just like that pet. You will be rewarded if you’ll behave. Be my good boy, okay? You wanna be my good baby, right?”

 

Alec nodded his head before remembering and saying, shyly and almost too low to hear, “Yeah, I wanna be a good boy.” It felt weird, everything in this situation did, he was not used to pet names and even less to be taken care of, but maybe that’s why he couldn’t push Magnus away, he was giving him the piece of heaven which Alec never knew he deserved. Even if that heaven came with a deal with the son of devil.

 

“Such a beauty, and all mine.” Magnus growled, sucking a hickey in the pale neck as his hand slid lower, softly grazing Alec’s hole before rubbing it roughly, making Alec cry out and fist his hand in the cushions.  

 

“You’re reacting just from me rubbing your hole. You really have a sweet boy pussy, pet.” Alec flushed crimson at the crude words but tried to control his breathing, failing miserably when Magnus’ other hand stopped massaging his hand and instead came near his lips.

 

His eyes widened when Magnus slipped a finger inside a mouth and commanded hotly in his ears, “Suck them.”

 

Alec obediently took them in his mouth, tongued the tips before swirling it between the fingers. He took more them inside and eagerly sucked on them, getting insanely turned on by the lewd act.

 

“I will fuck your mouth one day, will have your pretty lips wrapped around my dick, sucking it eagerly like a starved bitch. What a pretty picture you will make, on your knees, looking at me with those fucking ethereal eyes and crying prettily, fuck you’re so good.” Alec moaned as the dirty words went straight to his dick and he could do nothing but writhe under the warlock’s hands and words.

 

Suddenly, a moist finger began inching its way inside Alec. He whined, not in pain, but the breach felt uncomfortable and very weird.

 

“Relax. It’ll feel better.” Alec nodded slightly and refocused on sucking the digits in his mouth before a shrieked as the finger went up to the knuckle inside his ass.

 

“Hurts.” He muttered around the fingers in his mouth.

 

“Shh. Just take deep breaths.” Magnus removed the fingers from his mouth and held Alec’s dick loosely, stroking it lightly.

 

Alec whimpered as the act sent shivers up his spine. The finger in his ass was moving, dragging against his walls and reaching deep inside his body. And, strangely, it felt real good.

 

“More.” He gasped.

 

Magnus chuckled, a mocking lilt to it, before saying in the same tone, “Such a needy baby.”

 

Alec’s eyes flew open as other finger went inside, and Magnus slowly rubbed them against his walls.

 

“Fuck fuck Master!” Alec moaned softly as Magnus fingered him, opening him up slowly.

 

“Master I-AH!” Alec screamed as pleasured through his core, sent his nerves on overdrive and making his head spin. “Oh please again please.” He begged.

 

“Say hello to your prostate, sweety.” Magnus chuckled before massaging the soft bundle of nerves.

“Ah Angel, Master I wanna come please, please more.” Alec sobbed out as he threw his head back, arching under the unforgiving fingers.

 

“Not so soon.” Magnus said and removed his fingers completely, making Alec whine at the sudden emptiness.

 

“Wha-” Before Alec could protest he was flipped second time that day, this time, finding himself on his stomach.

 

“On your hands and knees.” Magnus order and Alec hastily got into the position.

 

“You look so good offering yourself to me baby boy. Your body so pink, just like your little hole.” Magnus purred, situating himself behind the boy. “Wanna wreck your hole so bad you will dripping of my juices for __days__. Wanna have it gaping, so I can fist you babe. Ram my wrist up your ass, rub your walls until all you can think about is cumming.” Magnus nipped on the delicious ass cheeks making Alec moan. “I will fuck you so bad you will think of my dick every time you sit down on your pretty ass. Will spread your legs invitingly just for me to fuck your greedy, slutty hole. I’m gonna fuck you up so bad Alexander.”

 

Alec let out a loud moan at the dirty words and how _sexy_  his name sounded coming from those lips.

 

“Hmm, maybe I get a vibrator in you someday, make you wear it for a whole day. You will be so horny for me darling, wouldn’t you? Hump my legs like a bitch just so I could fuck you the way you like. But what do you like, baby boy? Want me to fuck you like a bitch, hold your head down and use your ass for my pleasure, huh?” Magnus growled, licking a fat strip across his hole.

 

Alec moaned and tried to get away from his mouth but Magnus help onto his hips roughly, making Alec loose his balance and fall on his face.

 

“Or do you want me to take it slow?” Magnus continued, and bit rather harshly on his perineum. Alec screamed. “What do you want, baby? Tell me now.” Magnus lifted his head to look Alec directly in the eye. Alec panted, resting his head on his crossed arms.

 

“Both. An-anything. I dunno.” He moaned, wiggling his ass to get that amazing sensation back.

 

Magnus smirked, looking how gone his boy was and he haven’t even done anything yet.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll give you the best.” He smiled smugly before licking on his hole and breaching it with his tongue.

 

Alec muffled his scream in his arms, upper body bending in a graceful arch, cock heavy between his legs. He sobbed softly as the wet appendage moved inside of him, curling and __licking__  at his walls, before going straight for his sweet spot and massaging it thoroughly.

 

“I want to hear you, Alec.” Magnus spanked his ass twice, making Alec yelp then moan at the pain pleasure. “Tell me how good you feel.”

 

“Fuck I feel so good.” Alec moaned, wiggling his ass to ride the tongue inside him. “It feels amazing Master, please, please I need more. Stretch me Master please, please make me cum master, I want to cum so bad, please.” Alec babbled, too far gone to make sense of what he was saying.

 

Magnus removed his face from between the plum cheeks before speaking in a grave voice, “You will cum when I decide. Cum before and I’ll torture you for days.” He warned before proceeding to fuck Alec with his tongue.

 

Knowing he has no other choice, Alec continued moaning at the sweet torture, fisting the cushions under his hands, his eyes glazed and drool making the couch wet. He was so desperate he thought he could explode.

 

 

This continued for fifteen minutes, though it felt like hours for Alec. He moaned brokenly in his pillow, yanking his own hair in frustration and arousal. He begged Magnus to just let him fucking cum!

 

“So desperate, so wet. You just want to cum like little bitch, right? Want me to eat your ass until you milk all over this couch. You’re such a slut, aren’t you?”

 

Alec moaned at the crude words and nodded his head. “Fuck yes I am. Please just make me cum Mag-master.” Alec cursed softly at his slip of tongue.

 

“Well well.” Magnus said before slapping his thigh roughly. “You want to cum and you can’t even address me properly. You’re just a disobedient bitch, so desperate to cum like a whore.” Magnus slapped his other thigh, making Alec sob in his arms. “You deserve ten spankings. Now count for me.”

 

It felt so humiliating to be spanked like a child but fuck it felt so good.

 

 _Smack!_ One hand came down on his left cheek.

 

“O-one.”

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ Two spanks on the right cheek.

 

“Two, th-three.”

 

 _Smack!_  One came down between his cheeks making Alec scream.

 

“Four!”

 

 _Smack! Smack!_ Two spanks on both cheeks.

 

“Five! Six!” Alec was whimpering at this point, tears escaping from his eyes.

 

“You’re doing so good, baby. Just four more to go.” Magnus gently massaged his ass before spanking right one.

 

“Seven.”

 

“Next three will be swift so be careful.” Before Alec could nod, three spanks was given to his left cheek harshly.

 

“Eight, nine, ten! Ah fuck!”

 

Magnus moaned at the glowing ass under his hands, skin so warm and red from the abuse.

 

“Fuck baby, you look so hot like this. I could spank you all day.” At Alec’s soft moan, Magnus added, smirking, “It seems you wouldn’t mind me holding you down and spanking like a child because can’t stop being a needy whore.” Alec could just whimper at the hot picture.

 

Magnus then went back to his hole, fucking him with his tongue roughly and sucking on the rim. Alec moaned loudly at the pleasure and clenched his fists, biting his lips to hold in his moans but failing.

 

“Ah please I wanna come so bad.”

 

Magnus removed his head to whisper a soft command. “Cum my baby.”

 

He went back to sucking his hole and jerking his cock in time with his tongue, making Alec writhe below him and let out a silent scream.

 

“Fuck fuck I’m cumming!” Alec spurted on the couch below, pleasure making his body shake as he came down from his high. He whined loudly when Magnus continued to stroke and eat him out.

 

When he finally let up, he smiled smugly, turning Alec on his back after snapping away the mess.

 

“My baby boy satisfied, hmm?” He asked sweetly, making Alec flush hot and tilt his head away in shame. He was tired and could feel himself drift away before Magnus grabbed his hand.

 

“Before sleeping, deal with the problem you created.” Magnus brought Alec’s hand to his crotch, making him feel how hard he was.

 

Fuck, Alec thought, before Magnus pulled him in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you were happy with this or should I edit it T^T  
> Also, I'm quiet confused between "baby" and "bitch". :/  
> VOTE WHAT DO YOU WANT MAGNUS TO CALL ALEC! His "baby" or his "bitch" ;)  
> As usual, kudos, bookmark and comment because that's what keeps me going.
> 
> And from now on, you can send me some kinks along with usual prompts which you would like me to write on. :D


	9. Owned- Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He slowly massaged his thighs, savoring the sight of his baby breaking apart under his hands. Magnus might be a dominating prince, everything under his control, but nothing satisfies him like his Alec desperate under him. 
> 
> Or soft in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED!
> 
> This chapter is for **darkparadise994** who wanted a bitchy Alec and spanking.  
>  I've made Alec teasing more than bitchy here, I hope it'll be okay ^_^

“Get rid of those clients as soon as possible, retrieve all the stole potions and…” Magnus trailed off, licking his lips slowly as he observed the boy in front of him. “And you know what to do. Don’t disappoint me Raphael.” And with that he disconnect the call.

 

“Alec baby, what are you doing?”

 

“Huh?”Alec cutely tilted his head, which was half covered by the sofa. “Oh, um chairman meow is not getting out. He seems to be really bratty today.” Alec pouted and returned to look under the sofa, trying to coax the cat out of his hiding.

 

On the other side of the room, the Prince of Edom was having self control issues as he saw his baby boy on his knees, his head almost touching the ground which made his ass propped obscenely in air.

 

 _That cat must be sent by Raphael to kill me for interrupting his honeymoon with that fledgeling. I need better friends _.__ Magnus thought, sighing quietly and willing his boner to go down. He was Magnus freaking Bane! A boy cannot make him lose his control!

 

Or maybe his can, as Alec stopped up from his crouching position, his freshly dyed bright blue flicks falling in his eyes, the jet black heels a contrast to his long, pale legs.

 

In all, Alexander Lightwood looked fucking edible and Magnus Bane was fucking starving.

 

“Magnus~” Alec whined, and directing his kicked-puppy face to his Master, who gulped at the innocent look.

 

“Just leave him alone Alec. He’ll come out when he’s hungry.” Magnus said, trying to sound normal and returning to his work of doing- of doing what exactly? Whatever, he could just look at the little Taj Mahal statue he bought in India and try his best to get the little one down there soften up.

 

Unknown to him, Alec had already caught on to his Master’s dilemma (honestly speaking, Magnus was his master-who-can-be-his-boyfriend-but-he-was-too-afraid-to-propose, but he’ll think about it later).

 

Alec, in the last one year, has seen many sides of Magnus, and has almost always given him the control willingly but, seeing Magnus turned on because he looked sexy, he wanted to tease his Mag-Master a little more.

 

“But Magnus.” Alec whined again, turning slightly so his back faced the warlock, “I wanna play with him!” Alec bent slightly to look under the sofa, knowing full well that Magnus can see his black thong.

 

_God bless these small, tight leather skirts!_

__

“Al-Alec I think he’s comfortable there. Don’t make it hard for the poor creature.” Magnus seriously wasn’t sure who was the poor creature and what was getting hard.

 

Alec silently giggled at the slight stammer and put his hand on the arm of the couch, so his upper body was bent and parallel to the floor.

 

He made his best desperate puppy look and looked at Magnus from over his shoulder.

 

“But Master, I really want to playyy. _I need it badly _.__ ” He bit his lips to prevent from smiling but judging from the angry look on Magnus, he had surely caught Alec.

 

 

 

 _That brat!_ Magnus thought, frustrated. _He dare play me!_

 

He fixed Alec with his meanest glare and caught the silver of shiver that racked Alec’s body.

 

He smirked slightly, sitting up from his desk place and rounding the table.

 

 

 

Alec again bit his lips, but this time from enthusiasm. He was dying to see what an angry and mean Magnus would do to him.

 

Huh, he really had became a horny fuck after living for one year with the warlock. But who cares, it was his only home now.

 

The word “home” made his heart warm but the way Magnus was advancing at him, he felt his whole body heat up.

 

“Alec~” Magnus purred. “What are you doing sweetheart?”

 

Alec nearly whimpered but instead smiled like an innocent boy.

 

“Just trying to find the cat, Master. I feel so lonelyyyy Master! You are always doing work, and I’m left alone with only myself and… the toys.” Alec whispered the last part.

 

Magnus’ eyes blazed. “Did you broke the rule, baby boy?” He growled, getting hot by the image of his boy playing with his hole and riding the many vibrators they owned.

 

“What rule, Master? I meant the cat toys, you know the one Chairman Meow plays with? I sometimes want to play with them too. Maybe put on some kitty ears and that butt plug with fake tail we got last month?” Alec licked his lips.

 

He was getting bold and the heated look Magnus was sending him made him extremely hard. He knows he will not be able to walk for a week.

 

“Baby.” Magnus sounded so cold, angry and fuck, Alec was ready to submit. “Are you trying to be bad? Do you want me to punish you?”

 

Alec finally moaned and gasped as Magnus grabbed his chin roughly and yanked him forward, Alec easily fitting against him, both of them feeling more intimate than they had months ago, when they were just lustful.

 

“Ye-yes master. I have been a bad boy. I deserve to be punished. Punish me Master, show me my place.” Alec whispered on his lips and pecked them gently.

 

Magnus dropped his glamour, his golden eyes boring in the blue hues. “Tell me how I should punish you. Tell me everything, Alec.” Magnus nipped his neck, both of them clinging to each other, not a whisper of space separating them.

 

But Alec wanted more, so so much more. “Mark me, Master. Punish me, torture me, make me desperate for you. Make me feel everything. Pain, pleasure and…” Alec looked in Magnus’ eyes, the unspoken word hanging heavily between them.

 

“I will make you mine, again and again. Until I have branded your body, heart and soul as mine. Until every inch of you remembers me. Until you feel me so deep inside of you that you can feel me for days. I will ruin you my boy, until only I can put you back together.”

 

Alec moaned shamelessly right in his ear, grinding his hips slowly.

 

“Please, fuck, please Master, claim me, ruin me, do anything you want to me. I’m all yours.”

 

It was that small confession, that gentle, shy voice which broke the last thread of Magnus’ control and he roughly grabbed Alec’s ass, his hand possessively on the other’s hip, and kissed him deeply, their tongues sliding against each other, Alec whimpering in the other’s mouth as he sucked Magnus’ tongue.

 

“Bed. Now” Magnus growled, as he grabbed the other thighs and lifted him up, Alec’s legs quickly coming up to hold on tightly on his waist.

 

“Ah fuck.” Alec whined, a little hazy and hot from the show of strength.

 

“You have dared to play with me today. I will show you your place, bitch.” His tone was sadistic and a cruel smile graced the warlock’s face but Alec had his head thrown back as his Master groped his ass shamelessly.

 

It took them a few minutes to finally reach their bedroom, the need to be close overpowering their senses but as soon as they neared the bed, Magnus threw Alec on the bed, albeit with care, and he bounced a little before settling and spreading his legs invitingly.

 

“Remove your clothes. Lie on your stomach, ass up.” Magnus commanded in a cold voice, making the boy shiver in submission and anticipation.

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Magnus had crossed the room and is currently taking out the box he kept for such situations. He smirked, his cat eyes sharpening as he snapped his fingers, leaving him only in tight leather jeans.

 

“Now tell me, why are you getting punished?” Magnus commanded in a gruff voice.

 

“B-because I was teasing my master and good boys don’t tease.” Alec said in a timid voice.

 

“Unless…” Magnus prompted gently, stroking Alec’s bare ass.

 

“Um- good boys do not tease unless their masters allow them to.” Alec finished, turning his head and looking at Magnus with wide hooded eyes, lustful but still carrying a hint of shyness and innocence.

 

Magnus smiled infinitesimally small, a small turn of his lips which put Alec’s raising heart at ease.

 

“What is your safeword?” Magnus was back with his commanding, deep voice.

 

“Red.”

 

“If you want me to slow down, you will say?”

 

“Yellow.”

 

“And if you are incapable of voicing your discomfort, what will you do?”

 

“I snap my fingers or look into your eyes seriously and shake my head.”

 

“Good.”

 

Magnus chuckled when Alec whined. “You are not my good boy unless you take your punishment well.”

 

“I will take my punishment well, I promise.” Alec breathed out, his mind already slipping in subspace.

 

“I know baby.” Magnus stroked a finger down his neck before there was a click and Alec’s hands were bound to the headboard.

 

“Can you reach the emergency escape button?”

 

Alec tested the handcuffs before nodding.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Your color?”

 

“Green.” Alec whined, he was getting desperate by the second.

 

“Stop whining, bitch. You’ll take what I give, and if you dared talk back or stop me, I will not let you come for a week. Get it?”

 

Alec whimpered as Magnus started groping and massaging his cheeks.

 

He gasped aloud though, when a hand came down of his ass.

 

“I asked you a question.” Magnus said in an angry tone.

 

“Yes, yes I get it master. I will come when you allow me and will be a good boy.” He panted when Magnus suddenly licked strip on his hole, groaning when there was pressure on the base of his dick. He knew what it was and he hated it.

 

“You will wear this cock ring until I remove it and do not dare to touch yourself.” Magnus ordered, proceeding to dip his tongue in the pink hole.

 

“Ye-yes master!” Alec squealed when the ring began to vibrate, sending pleasurable but torturous sensations up his dick.

 

“Spread wide, bitch.”

 

And Alec obeyed, parting his legs even more but trying to keep his ass high in the air. This position left him so exposed and with the added handcuffs he felt utterly vulnerable. But he also felt oddly safe, Magnus’ hands burning but also soothing on his skin.

 

“Such a slut, presenting your hole so crudely. You love when someone plays with your ass, right? Will spread your legs for anyone who can eat your pretty hole and then fuck it loose with his big cock, huh?” Magnus growled, yanking Alec back with his hair.

 

“No, no master!” Alec panted, biting his lips when Magnus thrusted two fingers up his ass. “I only want you, I only need __you!__ ” Alec screamed as Magnus set a brutal pace with his fingers, twisting them roughly and hitting his prostate repeatedly.

 

“Yes, remember this bitch. You are aslut, __my__  slut, and if you dare spread your hole for anyone else I’ll tie you up and use you as my cum dump, get it. You’ll be nothing but my toy, just for my __use.__ ” Magnus added a third finger, barely lubed and reach in the box for the next item.

 

“yes mast-AH!” Alec’s eyes flew open as surprised moan left his throat.

 

“What happened, bitch? You wanted something in your slutty, right? So take it.” Magnus mocked, inserting the second egg vibrator in his ass.

 

“Oh fuck, master please!” Alec sobbed, the vibrators filling his ass felt too good, pressing hardly on his sweet spot.

 

“Crying already? But I haven’t even started.” Magnus smirked before flicking the switch on a black remote.

 

Alec screamed, hands grasping the bed sheets.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck!! Master it’s too deep.” Alec cried.

 

Alec only had vibrators whose base was outside his hole but these ones were completely inside his ass, moving against each other, massaging his walls and prostate sensually when Alec moved his hips.

 

“I can’t take it, it’s too deep agh!” Alec sniffed.

 

Magnus just smiled sadistically, leaning forward to lick the trail of Alec tears and pecking his nose, ear, shoulder blades, length of his spine and then biting his ass cheeks, spreading them to look at the fluttering pink hole.

 

He licked, a kittenish lick around the rim before he thrusted his tongue in, ripping a cry from under him.

 

“No no no more, please stop!” Alec begged, his back arch beautifully under the onslaught of sensations, hips moving in an attempt to get away from the mind numbing sensations.

 

Magnus spanked his ass, hard, a signal that Alec had broken a rule before removing his face.

 

“How many spanks do you deserve for trying to get away?” He asked in a deep voice, wiping his lips with his hands.

 

“F-five.” Alec answered obediently.

 

“Count.” Was the only thing he said before he delivered two hard slaps to his left ass cheek

 

“One, two!” Alec cried, the hits sending the vibrators even deeper.

 

Third spank landed on his right milky thigh, coloring it a soft red.

 

“Three.”

 

Fourth and fifth hits were directly on his hole, making Alec shout with the stimulation.

 

“Four five! Master please do s-something! I cann- AH SHIT!” Alec cursed when Magnus dipped his tongue back in his hole, licking at his walls and fucking him mercilessly.

 

Magnus just hummed, reaching down to lick and play with his balls before mouthing at his dick, which was so hard and a bright red.

 

_Delicious._

 

“You’re such a slut, baby. One moment you’re seducing me and next you’re begging to get your whole filled. My poor slut, just wants some cocks in his ass, huh?” Magnus smirked, leaving yet another hickey on Alec’s thigh.

 

He slowly massaged his thighs, savoring the sight of his baby breaking apart under his hands. Magnus might be a dominating prince, everything under his control, but nothing satisfies him like his Alec desperate under him.

 

Or soft in his arms.

 

He knew he was falling for the boy but his stubborn nature will not him confess. At least not yet.

 

“Mas-master plea-” Alec’s whine snapped him out of his thoughts, him hands spanking the boy’s ass playfully.

 

“What do you want, baby?”

 

“Fuck me pl-please! Fill me, fill me up agh!” Alec was sobbing now, his mind unfocused as he tried to frame a sentence.

 

“Then take it, bitch.”

 

Before Alec could register anything, Magnus quickly pulled out one egg vibrator and thrusted in the tight heat, causing the second vibrator to go impossibly deeper in the boy.

 

Alec screamed, whole body convulsing as he gripped the sheets tightly.

 

“Angh.” He moaned loudly, unable to say anything and just taking the mind blowing pleasure.

 

“How. Are. You. Always. So tight?” Magnus said with each thrust, one deeper than the other.

 

He bent forward, draping Alec’s back, mouthing at his neck and reaching to play with his nipples.

 

“You feel so good, baby. Such a good bitch for me. My good boy.” Magnus whispered hotly in his ears, hips not losing their speed.

 

Alec just grunted, turning to kiss Magnus but too gone to find his lips.

 

Magnus held his jaw as he kissed him slowly, almost lazily, a great contrast to his punishing thrust. He dipped his tongue in the moist cavern, tasting it, their tongues sliding against each other sensually.

 

“Mast… cum.” Alec sobbed, a cute pout on his lips as he let himself go.

 

“That’s a good boy. Just loose yourself, baby, and let me take care of you. Come my baby, come for your master.”

 

Alec whined one more time before coming on the sheets, his ass clenching further which caused Magnus to groan, piston his hips faster in the boy and finally come in him.

 

He gently pulled out, before turning off the vibrator and removing it too. He magicked away all the mess before hugging Alec and pulling him in a sitting position.

 

“Here, Alec. Drink this.” He lifts a water bottle to Alec’s lips, causing the boy to whimper but finally drink more than half the bottle.

 

“My sweet boy. Good job baby, you were amazing.” Magnus discarded the bottle and prepped kissing on Alec’s face, who was too far deep to just huff softly.

 

Magnus just smiled, laying them both on a fresh bed and pulled the sheets over them. He hooked Alec’s head under his chin, kissing the crown of his head before drifting off to sleep peacefully with his boy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts please!
> 
> As always, kudos, bookmark and comment if you have any prompt or if you wanna gimme some appreciation <3
> 
> Also, I cannot update these fics fast enough because I have school and coaching, but I'll try my best!


	10. Owned- Prt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, Alec pealed off the blanket from his face. His fringes curtaining his eyes which shone under the bedside light. They were glassy and red rimmed, the tears tracks on his cheeks confirming that he had been crying, his lips bitten bloody and crimson red. And Lilith, Magnus had to be a certified pervert to find even this sad moment arousing and so hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: **Kejsidani** and **Hema**
> 
> 4k words of how Magnus pops Alec's cherry. (in a very sickeningly sweet way)
> 
> ps: This became more soft and fluffy than i wanted. But I'm a sucker for soft and passionate first times soooo uh, yeah, enjoy!~~

Some song playing on the speaker was the only thing to be heard in the quiet loft. Alec was softly petting the fluffy cat, the continuous rubbing motion calming both the animal and the shadowhunter. It was simple day, as simple as a day with you being a warlock’s pet could be but, it was simple enough for Alec to forget that his life was messed up, and just let himself get lost in the domestic environment.

 

The door creaked open, a shadow peered into the room. Alec could bet he saw something close to fondness in the golden cat eyes but he could not be sure in the dark room. Nonetheless, he looked in his owners eyes, hand not stopping their motion but he tensed up just a little bit.

 

“Stay inside. And do not come out unless I tell you to. I have some important people coming tonight.”, Magnus said, more like ordered, before he turned and the door shut with a soft thud.

 

Alec wanted to argue, he was not weak. But he realized that maybe Magnus was not protecting him. Maybe he just felt embarrassed to have someone like _Alec_  as his pet.

 

This was highly unlikely given Magnus treated him so __preciously__ a few days, touching him so intimately, calling him his baby, but the thought still made his chest hurt and his heart clench. He did not know when it happened but he was getting attached to the warlock. Every praise, every teasing remark, every joke and every caring action made Alec weak and feel utterly special, something he had never felt before.

 

And now to think that the man could be embarrassed or disgusted with him made Alec just want to curl up and cry. Preferably in the chest of the beautiful man.

 

Alec sighed, he did not want to over think and get a panic attack again. So he just put the cat down (who showed his annoyance by scratching him) and laid down to take a short nap.

 

 

~

 

 

“What makes you think you are in any position to make demands?”, Magnus said, cocking his eyes as he eyed the two Seelies.

 

“Our Queen can provide you with even more power. You can be ruler of the whole Down-”

 

“I __am__  the ruler of the whole Downworld, sweety.”, Magnus corrected.

 

“You do not have the control over Seelie lands!”, Kaelie hissed, glaring at the warlock.

 

“And I do not want it. Honestly, you faeries are just so… what’s the word? Ah, stupid.”, Magnus mocked, clicking his fingers. “Ego and pride has blinded all of you. I do not want to rule over people who cannot accept the reality.”

 

“The reality is that our Queen can kill you-”, Kaelie screamed but Meliorn hushed her.

 

“You should not be talking about being blinded by ego and pride.”, Meliorn uttered, trying to look confident but no one could fool Magnus.

 

“We are nor delusional, neither oblivious to the things going on in the world. We accept defeated as gracefully as we accept victory.”, answered the vampire standing behind Magnus.

 

Magnus smirked, “You have trained the fledgling well, Raphael.”

 

Raphael smiled proudly, nodding at Magnus and then giving the young vampire a soft smile.

 

“As much as I like the sweet talk, we are here to make the deal.”, Meliorn said, making Magnus roll his eyes. “You don’t have to take quick decision, you can think all you want. And we can help you with that.”, Meliorn said, giving Kaelie a look and turning to leave.

 

Magnus raised his eyebrows, looking at the female faerie up and down before signaling his two vampires to leave too.

 

Raphael hesitated, but he trusted his friend and left, taking the fledgling with him.

 

Magnus turned to the faerie to find her already making her way towards him.

 

“You know, you won’t only get the power and control by making this deal,”, she whispered, popping open the top buttons of her blouse to reveal her cleavage, “you can get much _much_  more than that.”, she licked her lips and raised her hand to Magnus’ chest.

 

But Magnus stopped her midway, amusement in his eyes and tone, “How easily you go from daring to shout at me to seducing me.”, he sneered and yanked her towards himself, turning her so they were back to chest and whispered in her ears, “and you are so bad doing both of the things.”

 

Kaelie tried to get out of the strong grip, before spitting out, “Why do care about seduction if you only want a hole to fuck.”

 

Magnus tusked, nosing along her neck, thinking about how his Alec smells so much sweeter than any faerie, “I’m romantic at heart, my sweety. And it kills the mood if the person I want to fuck is so bad at arousing me.”, He smirked before biting down painfully at her neck.

 

Though he stopped mid way when he heard a startled gasp , too low to be heard by normal ears, and too familiar to be of the girl in his grip.

 

He looked up only to find a shadow running down the hallway.

 

 

~

 

Alec ran into his room, trying hard to stop the tears from flowing but failing as soon as the door shut behind him.

 

He went to his bed on shaky legs and buried himself in the soft silk. He could no longer stop his tears and hid his face in the many pillows to muffle his sobs.

 

He had woken up from a screamed from outside. He looked at the door in confusion, not wanting to disobey Magnus but worrying for the warlock’s safety (which was stupid considering Magnus was Prince and what-not).

 

He slowly got out of room, padding softly down the hall only to be greeted by the dreaded sight.

 

There was Magnus, standing by his desk, but he wasn’t alone. He had in his arms a beautiful woman, presumably a faerie. He has nosing along his neck and talking softly, smirking in teasing manner before he bit down on her neck.

 

Alec had known what Magnus Bane was famous for, expect his obvious powers and birth status, but he never thought he would get to witness the shamelessness of the warlock after he treated Alec like his treasure.

 

But Alec realized, as he sobbed gently, that he was one of the many treasures and pleasures of this Prince. Why did he even thought he was anyone special? Wasn’t he the one who despised living with the demon? Then why o why did he have to harbour feelings for the man and get his heart broken in the process?

 

While Alec was trying to calm the hurricane of emotions in his heart and mind, outside the door Magnus had dismissed the faerie and turned down the deal. Where Alec was feeling sad, betrayed and used, Magnus was confused by the sudden feeling of guilt and misery. He knew that Alec had witnessed the scene, had known that one day Alec will see something like this then why did he felt like he just cheated on the boy? It wasn’t like they were in any kind of relationship…

 

Magnus sighed and rubbed his forehead. Ever since the boy had came into his life, he had stopped going anywhere else for any sort of pleasure or fun. Even Raphael commented on his lack of sexual adventures.

 

He sighed and made his way to the master bedroom. Whatever he was feeling, it was too complicated to be understood (or maybe he just did not wanted to accept his soft side for the angelic boy). His priority is to make Alec understand that… that? What exactly is he going to tell him? That you are one of my many slaves? It will be wrong because Magnus had already done away with his slaves about a month ago. Will he tell Alec straightaway that the scene he witnessed wasn’t an uncommon occurrence? No, it seemed too harsh for the fragile boy.

 

He gently open the door, the creak of the door must have alerted the boy as he stopped moving under the blankets, and pulled them even tighter around himself.

 

“Alexander.”, he called, suddenly at a loss of words.

 

Alec just made a soft whimper from under the blankets, his voice gruff from the crying.

 

“I- are you alright?”, by the Lilith, that was so bad. Magnus cringed at his stupid question.

 

“Yea.”

 

“Come out, doll. We need to talk.”, he gently coaxed, now sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Alec just stayed still. The rhythmic fall and rise of the blankets by his breathing the only movement.

 

“Alec.”, he said in a warning tone. He did not wanted to force the boy but he cannot help his growing anxiousness.

 

Slowly, Alec pealed off the blanket from his face. His fringes curtaining his eyes which shone under the bedside light. They were glassy and red rimmed, the tears tracks on his cheeks confirming that he had been crying, his lips bitten bloody and crimson red. And Lilith, Magnus had to be a certified pervert to find even this sad moment arousing and so hot.

 

“Oh baby.”, Magnus whispered, four parts caring and one part sadistic.

 

“I-I’m sorry.”, came the softest whisper from the plush lips.

 

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart. Tell me what’s wrong.”, he assured the boy, gentling removing the hair falling into his eyes. He barely stopped himself from pecking the boy’s forehead and muttering soft promises in the porcelain skin.

 

Alec, on the other hand, was feeling completely embarrassed, stupid and helpless. He did not know how to voice his feelings without sounding like a desperate fool.

 

“It’s n-nothing. I was just mistaken.”, he finally confessed, eyes fixed on the shining embroidery on the man’s shirt.

 

Magnus continued to look down at Alec, carefully inspecting every emotion in those azure eyes before finally saying, “The woman you saw was a Seelie. She was supposed to seduce me to get me to sign the deal with the Seelie Queen. I must say, the Queen does have a bad taste. Cannot even find a good seductress.” Magnus leaned down, his lips gracing the boys forehead before making the shadowhunter look into his eyes,

  
“My baby is so much better than that Seelie, isn’t he?”

 

Alec’s breath hitched, he gulped and he continued to look into the shining gold orbs, enchanted and so very promising. The desire to lean down and kiss those lips was too strong but the fear of crossing the boundaries and getting rejected extinguished that flame.

 

But Magnus noticed. Of course he did, there was hardly anything Alec could hide from him. The warlock, owing to his age and strange connection and curiosity in the boy, had learned months ago how to read every emotion in his deep eyes and sensual body.

 

He gently cradled the boy’s skull, thumbs rubbing circles in his temples, while he shifted closer to Alec, his upper body leaning over the shadowhunter and their legs touching intimately.

 

“If you want to have something, just ask for it.”, he gently whispered, their breaths mingling, “You are my to love, cherish, touch, dirty and break. No one will judge you, and _no one_  can replace you.”

 

Magnus’ breath was deep, he knew he had given a part of his heart to this shadowhunter, knew that he had become weak for this innocent beauty but he could never regret it. Alec was loyal and brave, even if he had not yet accepted Magnus, he knew that once Alec will, he would forever stay by his side. And even his fragile mortality will not be able to separate them.

 

“I- just kiss me,”, Alec begged, his eyes becoming wetter and he licked his lips, “please.”

 

And Magnus leaned in. Their lips met slowly, a little hesitant but soon they melted against each other. Alec’e eyes fluttered close while Magnus watched his boy with hooded until he also gave into the blissful feeling. The kiss wasn’t perfect, not with Alec inexperience and general fear of upsetting Magnus, but it still felt so good.

 

They parted for a moment but Alec leaned in again, kissing Magnus with fervour now, shifting so he half laying in the warlock’s lap.

 

“As much as I appreciate this position,”, Magnus said, breathless himself as he eyed the panting boy, “you have to tell me how far are you willing to go.”

 

Alec licked and bit his lips, realization of his acts settling in and he looked up uncertainly.

 

“I- but I belong to you. Won’t you make decisions for me?”, he asked.

 

Magnus chuckled, a soft, genuine noise which made Alec smile a bit. “You are my baby, not my toy that I use as I want. If you want me to use you, I would gladly do it, but you have to give me your consent first. I am everything but a rapist, sweety.”, Magnus explained.

 

Alec was blushing prettily on the prospect of being “used” but it was enough chaos for one night so he put the thought aside for now.

 

“I want, um, to go all the way.”, his voice turning into a sweet whisper at end.

 

Magnus smile, leaning in to give him a quick passionate kiss before breaking apart and standing up.

 

Magnus lifted his hands up, removing each of his chains gently. It was like everything he did was sensual. Alec’s eyes travelled down the deep V of his silk shirt, smooth collarbones peeking out. He looked up again only to find Magnus smirking while removing his rings. Alec ducked his head, face turning scarlet on being caught.

 

“Oh baby.”, Magnus mused, grabbing his jaw to give him a peak.

 

Alec opened his eyes and gasped when he found Magnus shirtless. His defined abs and broad chest tempting him to touch, feel and lick him.

 

So Alec gripped his warlock’s neck, pulling him on the bed above him, arching his back to kiss him properly.

 

“Fuck, baby, so hot.”, Magnus praised, hand creeping under Alec’s sweaters, making Alec shiver and whimper at the cold touch.

 

“Magnus please.”, Alec pleaded before he yelped when Magnus suddenly cupped him.

 

“Master.”, he growled, his hands rubbing Alec crotch. “Call me master baby.”

 

Alec nodded, moaning and lifting his hips to gain more friction.

 

“Master please, do something.”, he threw his head back, whining.

 

“So impatient.”, Magnus chuckled, looking down at his angel, at how beautifully he look writhing just for, moan in the pleasure only Magnus can give him.

 

He snaked his hands under the loose sweater, leaning down to but butterfly kisses all over his sweet, defined tummy, biting the delicious skin of his hips and removing his skin tight leggings.

 

Alec was panting, his throat dry. He moaned again when Magnus’ finders teased his thighs, working the garment off his body.

 

Alec looked beautiful. His manhood peeking from underneath the sweater, the long sleeves giving him the cutest paw effect. Magnus cooed, draping himself over Alec again, kissing him deeply and cupping his ass.

 

Alec moaned in his mouth when Magnus gently massaged his ass, parting them to expose his little hole to the cold air. Magnus licked at his lips, licking into his mouth when Alec obediently parted his lips, tasting every part of the boys hot cavern while massaging his sensitive thighs and perineum.

 

Alec broke the kiss to moan long and loud, his hands gripping the sheets. He looked at Magnus imploringly, pleading him to stop teasing him.

 

But Magnus just smirked, nosing along his neck and playfully biting the skin. Alec hummed, feeling good and titled his head to give Magnus more access.

 

Magnus growled at the submissive display and bit down at his pulse point, sucking the skin to leave a blooming mark and licking the skin afterwards. Alec arched his back at the sudden mix of pain and pleasure. He weaved his fingers through the warlock’s thick hair, tugging the strands to gain his attention.

 

Magnus groaned, kissing the long expanse of his neck, his cheeks, his forehead, his eyes, his cute nose and finally his lips.

 

“Please do something.”, Alec whined, on the verge of sobbing.

 

“Shh baby, I’ll make you so feel so very good, hmm.”, Magnus whispered.

 

He sat back a little to remove the last piece of clothing from his boy’s body.

 

Alec blushed even more, if that was possible, feeling shy at the exposure. He tried to cover his upper body when two hands pinned his wrists to the bed.

 

“You are beautiful, Alec.”, Magnus said, emphasizing on every word. “Never hide yourself from me.”

 

Alec chewed on his bottom lip, feeling overwhelmed and so loved. He nodded, smiling and leaning up to get a kiss.

 

Magnus looked down at the boy adoringly, leaning closer to mold their lips together. They kissed for a while, their bodies pressed against each other.

 

“Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.”, Magnus whispered hotly.

 

Alec looked confused but followed the command anyway. Though his eyes widen when Magnus tongue licked his, the sticky muscles dancing intimately witch each until Magnus joined their lips again, playing with Alec’s tongue and sucking on it.

 

It was dirty, down right filthy and kinky but fuck it was so goddamn hot.

 

“Remove it.”, Alec whined again, pawing at Magnus’ loose bottoms.

 

Magnus huffed, amused, and proceeded to strip himself bare. He heard a gasp as the last garment left his caramel body, feeling proud of the effect his body had on Alec.

 

“Alec, trust me?”, not a command, not a demand, it was a simple request. But it make from the prince of edom, who has the power to bring the whole world to his feet. Magnus Bane was request Alec Lightwood to trust him and Alec’s heart skipped a beat, accelerating just after and he gave a nod, his eyes nervous but determined and so sincere.

 

Magnus lost himself in the boy’s innocence again, his pure soul and heart, but Alec voiced his displeasure by whining loudly. If both of them weren’t naked and going to do dirty stuff, Magnus would have chuckled at how __cute__  his boy sounded.

 

“Have patience, baby.”, Magnus cooed, licking his thighs gently, before biting down, littering the milky thighs with ~~love~~  bites.

 

“Don’t w-wanna.”, Alec whined, his back arching as Magnus sucked at a sensitive spot. “Please master, I can’t.”

 

Magnus growled again, the boy’s desperate voice for making him so hard and so crazy. He had never felt this passionate for any of his past lov- slaves.

 

“This will hurt.”, was the only warning Alec got before a cold finger touched a very intimate part of him.

 

“Ahh!”, he groaned, the finger cold in his over-heated body.

 

“Baby you look so gorgeous. Fuck, I’m gonna eat you out someday.”, at the loud moan that followed Magnus’ promise, he smirked and twisted his finger inside, before adding a second one.

 

Alec just writhed on the silky sheets, his hair forming a halo as he moaned shamelessly, the foreign feeling not pleasurable but really overwhelming.

 

But when Magnus curled his finger and his nail scratched a part inside him, he __screamed__. His back forming a perfect arch as he sobbed from the onslaught of pleasure. He thought he heard something like “ _finally_ ” but he was too gone to notice.

 

“Fuck fuck, master please!”, he sobbed and moaned, jumbled words leaving his mouth when suddenly he was quietened.

 

Their lips were moving in-sync, and as cheesy as it sounds, Alec felt connected to Magnus on that moment, and it had nothing to do with the heavy organ poking at his thighs.

 

“Relax, just relax.”, his voice was impossibly gentle, so soft, so caring; Alec was finding it difficult to breath.

 

But his entire breath left his body when the head of Magnus’ cock penetrated his virgin hole. He was sure he will tear apart, Magnus was literally _hung _.__

__

“Relax.”, Magnus groaned in his ear, one hand on Alec’s thigh while other rubbed circles on his stomach.

 

Alec tightened his legs further around the slim waist, panting and grasping Magnus’ bicep to ground and relax him.

 

He groaned when Magnus pushed again, but this time he did not stop. He kept going until he fully seated inside Alec’s warmth.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck…” was the only thing Alec was uttering, his face wet with tears and lips bitten bloody. “Master.” he wailed the name like his life depended on it.

 

He was so full, so fucking hot, his insides were stretched beyond their limits and felt himself about to snap. But it all felt so good. The pulsing organ inside his hole, his walls throbbing with the intrusion, their heartbeats intermingling. He could say only one thing now,

 

“Move.”

 

And move Magnus did. With a deep kiss on Alec’s mouth, Magnus started thrusting into the boy, his thrust fast but deep, reaching so deep inside Alec.

 

Alec was screaming, moaning and uttering nonsense. He had no idea where he was, what was he saying, the only thing that mattered was Magnus inside him, around him.

 

“Master, I-I’m close.”, he moaned out, far too early for his liking, but Magnus just smiled down at him, cupping his face and kissing his face.

 

“Come my sweetheart, show your master how beautiful you are.”, he whispered, looking Alec directly in the eye.

 

With a few well aimed thrusts and twists to both of nipples, Alec came, hodded eyes looking into the golden ones as he felt euphoric.

 

 

 

For how long Magnus has lived, this was the most beautiful sight he ever saw. With crimson lips, hodded eyes, pink dusted across his face and sweat dripping down, Alec looked heavenly, like a fallen angel, pure but sinned.

 

He thrusted a few times inside the now tired boy. Alec whined, complaining that he was _so sensitive_  but Magnus hushed with kisses. When he came, he breathed his baby boy’s name with so much adoration that Alec’s breath hitched. He moaned softly at the wet warmth filling his inside, biting his lips at the intimate feel.

 

“You were so good baby, my precious boy.”, Magnus spoke, his voice filled with pride and care. Alec smiled, tiredly, at his master and snuggled into his sweat-drenched chest.

 

Magnus chuckled at his sudden shyness, thinking how cute his boy is. Running his hand through the wet strands, Magnus rested his on top of Alec, kissing the crown of his hair and smiling softly.

 

He knew today many things changed. They will have to discuss about their feelings tomorrow, or maybe not if they’re both dumbs. But he decided to stop thinking of the consequences his behaviour had today and just cuddle his baby to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you kill me for posting after more than 2 months, I just have to say 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy new year! *runs away*
> 
>  
> 
> Annnnnnddddd I'm finally on twitter!! *air fists*
> 
> So follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/darkeyedwarlock) and  [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/dark_eyed_warlock) ! ^_^


	11. Owned- Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had accepted his feelings for the blue eyed angel but to have his love in his arms, trusting him and giving him the control, his feelings were going haywire. The way Malcolm had looked at Alec made his blood boil and he wanted to show the whole goddamn world that the boy was his and he was definitely not sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for **Kiari, EliseLightwoodBane and Violet**!
> 
> I'm not dead and I'm so so sorry for disappearing off like this. I'll explain myself later, but for now enjoy this chapter!

 

Alec sighed for the umpteenth time, discarding the blue socks before going to look in the closet again. For the first time in his life was he trying to look good for someone and Angel is it _hard._ There are so many choices and styles and _agh,_  if only he had Izzy…

 

Alec gulped before shaking his head, as if to will away the saddening thoughts. It was fruitless, to mourn over the loss of his family, he should just accept his current lifestyle.

 

Which included a certain warlock, and was he the bane of his existence (if he laughed at his own pun, no one can judge him). Their… relationship was progressing, just not in the direction he wants. Almost all of their interactions would lead to him either bent over and being fucked into or kissed breathlessly till he is nothing but a soft mess.

 

It wasn’t like he did not appreciated the sexual encounters, he just wanted something more… intimate. He wanted to lay down with Magnus and watch some stupid mundane movie. He wanted to be cuddled or spooned, while thin fingers massage his head until he falls asleep. He wanted to joke with the man, wanted to see him laugh carelessly, wanted to share his life with him. He knew he was asking for too much, but he was just so alone sometimes, he just wanted to cared for, not lusted over.

 

Shuffling through a mess of silk and cotton, he finally found the right pair of socks. It was plain black, it looked kind of silly but it was cute in a way, with cute black bows on the top. After wearing the last piece of clothing he looked in the mirror, smiling when he found he looked positively squishy and cuddly with his baby blue sweater and thigh high socks. Maybe now he can spend some sweet time with his bo-master.

 

 

 

He paced back and forth in his room, sipping his sweet strawberry milkshake, looking at the clock every minute. Magnus had said earlier that day to remain in his room till noon, and now it was half past 1. Alec did not wanted to intrude in any meeting which could be going on but it was already pretty late, so it was okay to go out, right?

 

Throwing caution to the wind and Chairman meow on the bed, Alec made his way to the hall. Though when he remembered the last time he had gone out like this and found Magnus in a… compromising position, Alec thought he should just wait in his room. He was about to turn away when a voice called,

 

“Hello there”, the voice was suggestive, thick with accent, which Alec associated with England. “I assume you are Alexander?”

 

“Alec”, he uttered, before realizing that he should not have opened his mouth. He gripped his glass tighter and started to move back into the room.

 

“Not so soon sweety, wouldn’t your entertain me?” the man smirked, tucking a white strand behind his ear.

 

“I-I don’t think-”

 

“Aren’t you Magnus’ pet? You are supposed to entertain his guests”, he licked his lips, and Alec could see his purple eyes racking over his body, making him feel dirty under the intense gaze. Alec knew he was a pet but Magnus had treated him with so care, never sharing him and never going to someone else for satisfaction. He thought it was best just to retreat back into his room. But the moment he turned a hand landed on his ass and groped it while the other gripped his waist tightly. He yelped and dropped the glass, struggling to get out of the foreign grip.

 

“Such a pretty thing, aren’t you?” warm breath caressed his blushing ear, his face red from embarrassment, his body frozen in shock and fear. But he was shadowhunter, and he will not let any warlock except Magnus have his way with him.

 

“Unhand me now, Magnus will not appreciate anyone touching me”, Alec twisted and got out of the man’s grasp, who looked part shocked and part amused.

 

“Such a feisty pet, have Magnus taught you no manners”, he sneered and reached for Alec again when a cold voice interrupted them,

 

“You should not touch what is not yours, __Malcolm__ ”, the last word laced with poison. If looks could kill, Alec thought, the warlock Malcolm would be in hell by now.

 

But Malcolm just laughed and turned to look at Magnus, “Oh dear friend, don’t get angry at such a thing”, he looked over his shoulder at Alec, winking at him crudely, “won’t you share such a good thing with me?”

 

At this point Alec was struggling between punching this man or hiding in a corner. He felt so self-conscious under the lusty warlock’s gaze, like a toy and not a person. It was humiliating and disgusting.

 

Magnus scowled and raised his right hand, the ball of crimson flame, a clear warning to the guest.

 

Malcolm scoffed before moving away from Alec who looked at Magnus with pleading eyes, wanting comfort and assurance. Magnus’ expression softened, his cat eyes were warm as he looked at the sweet angel and he nodded his head, signaling him to go inside, and Alec followed his command, immediately escaping to their room.

 

“Aren’t you quiet attached to the boy?” Malcolm said, amusement and disgust clear in his voice, “They are just whores, meant to please us. They are not of our standards.”

 

“You shouldn’t be the one to talk about __standards__  or __attachment__ to shadowhunters”, Magnus pointed smugly, smirking when the other man flinched and got angry.

 

“Whatever, I just want that book.”

 

“Which you won’t be getting~” Magnus sing-songed as he held a contract in his hands. “Because I don’t have it, and according to the contract I can only give you something which I possess.”

 

“But you burned down the Institute! That book was there and-”

 

“Well then it means that the book is also, unfortunately, burned”, Magnus tsked.

 

“YOU ARE LYING YOU BAST-”, the warlock chocked and attempted to free himself from the string of magic.

 

“You seem to have forgotten who you are talking to”, Magnus said coldly, twisting his fingers and tightening his hold on the other’s throat. “I do not tolerate scums like you.” and he opened the portal, throwing the warlock in it, where he would suffer for insulting his precious baby.

 

He rolled his eyes when the portal and looked down the hallway, moist eyes of his shadowhunter flashing in his mind.

 

~

 

To say Alec was worried, would be an understatement. He sat on the bed impatiently, biting his lips and petting Chairman meow’s fur to distract himself, but he was scared as to what Magnus would do to the other warlock. He has never seen him so angry, and the expression should scare him, but the possessive streak of his man aroused and excited him. He was mulling over his feelings when the door opened and he immediately stood up.

 

 

“Magnus-”

 

“Are you oka-”

 

Both of them started at the same time. Alec’s eyes softened at the worry in other’s voice and he moved towards the warlock, a shy smile on his face,

 

“Thank you, for protecting me.”

 

Magnus titled his head, his golden eyes racking over the other’s face. He lifted his hand, the back of hand gently caressing Alec’s cheeks, who immediately melted into his touch. Alec gave a small, sweet smile and turned to lightly kiss the warlock’s palm. The intimate action made something snap his Magnus, who took a deep breath and pulled his angel close.

 

The kiss was not gentle, but it was sweet and deep. Alec could feel the greedy tongue licking into his mouth, swiping over his teeth and caressing his own tongue. He clutched Magnus’ shirt desperately, his legs threatening to give out.

 

“Mine”, growled Magnus, eyes shining like sun, ready to devour everything in its range.

 

Alec, who was still dazed from the kiss, just hummed and hugged his man, snuggling into his chest and cutely kissing his clothed chest. And Magnus? He was a gone man.

 

He had accepted his feelings for the blue eyed angel but to have his love in his arms, trusting him and giving him the control, his feelings were going haywire. The way Malcolm had looked at Alec made his blood boil and he wanted to show the whole goddamn world that the boy was his and he was definitely __not__  sharing.

 

So he easily picked up Alec and threw his gently onto the bed, who looked shocked and confused but also so turned on.

 

“Who do you belong to, baby?” Magnus asked in a gruff voice, unbuttoning his shirt. Alec gulped at the hot sight before replying shakily, “Y-you.”

 

“Why so hesitant baby? Got someone else in your heart huh?” the tone was sarcastic, mean, but also so fucking sexy Alec was rock hard.

 

Magnus, now shirtless jumped at Alec and brought his wrists above his ahead.

 

“Answer me, baby.” he ordered, snaking his free hand down the other male’s body and caressing the soft skin of his tummy.

 

“No, j-just you. Love only you. Want only you”, Alec answered, looking in his master’s eyes, blushing furiously but not wanting to come off scared or confused. Magnus just smirked once before sitting up and shifting back, now between Alec’s legs.

 

“Such an obedient thing, aren’t ya?” he smugly said, rubbing Alec’s thighs which made shivers run up his spine. Alec was panting now, his ruby lips stuck below his teeth as he looked at Magnus with love and curiosity. “You are my sweet little baby, right? My little slut, wants only my love, only my cock.” Magnus now had one of the legs propped on his shoulders, his teeth making dents in the pale calf.

 

“Touch yourself for me baby”, Magnus ordered, waving his hands to get rid of the sweater and leave Alec only in his purple panties.

 

Alec spluttered, looking so shy and embarrassed, but he dropped his hands between his legs, spreading them even more to give a nice show. Rubbing his clothed cock, his hips jerking up at the contact.

 

“Suck those fingers and put them in your hole baby. Spread that slutty pink hole for your master. You must be feeling so empty huh?” Magnus himself was panting now, covering Alec’s legs in hickeys and love bites to mark him as his.

 

“So empty, want you inside”, Alec whined, before sucking his fingers. He yelped though when he felt Magnus bite on his nipple, lick and nibble on it while he pinched other.

 

Alec was moaning around his fingers now, wanting to get it wet and messy. When he was satisfied, he lowered his hand to his hole, but he accidently brushed his master’s cock, who was busy marking his chest.

 

“Keep going sweety, finger it open for my cock”, he smirked at Alec before kissing him again, making his head spin.

 

Alec began slowly circling his entrance before getting impatient and shoving a finger inside his tight hole. It was thrilling, to touch himself while Magnus was above him, watching his fingers move inside his hole.

 

Magnus moved onto his neck, marking the pale expanse of skin. “So filthy baby, playing with your hole when I’m right here. You’re just my slut, just wants my attention and cock, want me to dirty and own you right?” Magnus growled in his ears.

 

“yes yes yes”, Alec chanted and then chocked when he felt a foreign finger probing his hole who was now filled with three of fingers. He moaned loudly when he felt himself stretch so wide. “fuck fuck, more master please!”

 

“Such a cock slut, you have four fingers up your ass, and you still want more?” Magnus mocked, sitting up and parting Alec’s legs to clearly look at the stuffed hole. He moaned at the filthy sight and massaged the flushing entrance with his thumb. “Lilth I’m going to so fucking ruin this hole, this hole which belongs only to me.”

 

“Fuck me, fuck me please! Take me, ruin me, just do something!” Alec was beyond desperate now, he needed to feel full!

 

And when Magnus pulled his fingers out and thrust into him, he almost screamed. It felt so good to be filled and stretched wide on his warlock’s girth, he loved feeling owned and cherished.

 

“My sweet, sweet slut”, every word was punctuated with a thrust so deep that Alec could feel it in his stomach. The pace was hard and unrelenting, leaving Alec with bruises all over his hips. But he loved his, God he did. He was moaning so loud his voice had gone hoarse, he could do nothing but lay there and take the punishing fucking. He had no control and he loved that.

 

“Tell me who own you. Tell me who can fuck all of your holes and cum on you. Tell who’s bitch you are?” Magnus shouted, smacking Alec’s ass hard and pounding right into his prostate.

 

“Magnus Bane!” Alec shouted, tear welling up in his eyes from how intense this all was. “Only y-you own me, mas-ter”, he completed and sobbed, thrashing around and latching on Magnus, his nails racking down the older’s back. They were so close, not a silver of space between them. Magnus was stilling fucking his baby hard who just sobbed into his shoulders, racking his back just like Magnus was biting his neck.

 

“Close”, Alec croaked out, his voice cracking due to all the screaming an sobbing.

 

“Come on baby, cum for me. Show me your pretty face when you cum just for your master”, Magnus cooed, kissing all over his Alec’s face, his eyes gentle but his touched rough.

 

Alec shied from the attention but he gasped and moaned his name before spilling all over his stomach. Magnus groaned seeing how fucking beautiful Alec looked, his eyes closed tight and his cherry lips, bruised and bitten, parting to breath his name. With one final thrust he emptied into his boy, his juices flowing into Alec’s ass and making him feel warm and sated.

 

“You are just mine, my sweet pet, my love”, it was a declaration of love but Alec was too far into the subspace to notice it. Magnus smiled at his boy and draped a fluffy blanket over them, kissing Alec all over/

 

“I know you feel lonely, but I’ll take care of you now. I promise”, Magnus softly said, gently pecking Alec’s fingers and his palm. He intervined their fingers before drifting off to sleep with his bundle of joy in his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so your author is about to go to her college and for that I have to study my ass off. I'm getting no ideas and this story was in my draft for months! I was just not getting the time to post it. And its summer vacations but i still have school ;_; 
> 
> I will try to post more chapters this month because I might again disappear after July sooooo, please bear with me!!! Don't forget to leave likes and comment because I love to hear you all and give me more prompts ^_^
> 
> Follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/darkeyedwarlock) and [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/dark_eyed_warlock)!
> 
> oh and BTS WON THE BBAMS!! I'm so freaking happy for my 7 angels!!
> 
> Take care sweeties! ^3^


	12. Owned- Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus moaned softly, his Alec was making him feel so weak. He has seen countless people do this kind of stuff, be dirty and sexy to seduce the prince, but seeing his baby turn so sexy and shameless was bringing out the sadist part of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by **Shadowhunterfan8302, blackhairdontcare and jay**!

 

“I can never do anything like that!” Alec whined, pouting as he tried to move his hips like the girl did in the video. He was struggling to even fold his legs like _that_  on the couch, how the hell will he surprise Magnus!

 

“Alexander dinn-” Magnus stopped as soon as he saw the position Alec was in, raising his eye brows at his angel who was sitting with his legs spread, his face facing… the back of the couch? Huh?

 

“Um- I”, Alec cleared his throat, getting up ungracefully and blushing so very cutely. “I want something.”

 

 

~

 

 

 

The sun was below the horizon when Magnus entered his loft, snapping his fingers to get changed into something comfortable. Though the moment he entered the living, he stopped in his tracks.

 

The room was flooded with soft red light, a sweet music in the background and a plush, cushiony chair to sit on. He looked around for his Alec, turning around just as his bedroom door opened, and Alec came strutting in.

 

The angel was wearing black high heeled boots which came up to his thighs. Red net stockings covered his upper thigh up until the tight black shirt, which Alec was wearing as a extra mini top. The shirt was off shoulder, revealing the long neck covered with love bites and a thick, blood red choker. The look was completed by the kohl surrounding Alec’s eyes and the pink lip tint.

 

“Welcome home master~” Alec cutely said, tilting his head and smiling innocently. Magnus was having a _hard_  time, to put it lightly. His baby looked absolutely ravishing with the messy hair and lusty blue eyes.

 

“Alexander…”, for the first time in probably centuries, Magnus was speechless. Alec not only looked incredibly hot but he also looked so confident and sure of himself. He looked beautiful with his gentle smile and mischievous eyes, and Magnus wanted nothing but to kiss him passionately and fuck the living shit out of that pretty mouth. But before he could get his hands on his babe, Alexander moved and stood near the couch, gesturing his master to sit down.

 

As Magnus sat, eyes never leaving the beautiful man, Alec came in front and handed him a glass of his favourite wine, gazing seductively into his eyes. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

Magnus gulped and nodded, making Alec smile and turn, changing the music and going towards the newest addition in their living room, the pole. When he had requested Magnus to install it, the warlock had smirked and compiled, smiling smugly as Alec blushed and refused to look him in the eye.

 

Now as Magnus sits there, curious and amused at his pet, he cannot help but think about what had Alec done on the pole. Dirty thoughts filled up his mind, imagining his baby in provocative positions, groaning silently as his cock hardened.

 

 

Meanwhile, Alec was sweating; he was beyond nervous and losing his confidence. But he took a deep breath and took a hold of the pole, encouraging himself to do this for his master. As soon as the beat dropped, he turned gracefully, maintaining eye contact with his master as he dropped slowly on his knees, his legs open lewdly and he bit his lips, smiling seductively. His hand moved from the pole to his neck, touching his chest and moving down to his crotch, rubbing the inside of his thighs as he moaned quietly.

 

Magnus was in awe, the sight in front of him making his feel so fucking turned on. His baby was being so dirty, putting on a show just for his master. His eyes was golden, hungrily looking at his lover.

 

Alec smiled at the state of his master and slowly stood up, circling the pole before hooking his legs and lightly humping the rod.

 

“You take such good care of me”, Alec whispered, catching Magnus’ attention who was staring at his legs. “I hope I can take care of you too”, Alec smiled and licked his lips, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips into the cold rod.

 

Magnus moaned softly, his Alec was making him feel so weak. He has seen countless people do this kind of stuff, be dirty and sexy to seduce the prince, but seeing his baby turn so sexy and shameless was bringing out the sadist part of him, his eyes sharp as Alec slid down the rod, softly panting and looking at Magnus, looking so debauched.

 

Alec could feel the intense gaze on his body, can feel the hungry looks sent his way, and Raziel it was all turning him on so much. He slid back a little and leaned forward so his upper body was supported by his hands on the rod, ass sticking out crudely. He grinded on the floor, his shirt lifting to reveal a silver of red panties. He folded his legs and stood up, curving his back so that his ass arched sexily. He came in front on the pole, back facing Magnus and slightly bent his legs, the bottom of his ass now revealed as his shirt rode up. Alec giggled and turned, a teasing smile of his face as he wiggled his as ass and lifted his shirt up a little.

 

“Fuck baby”, Magnus groaned, moving to rub his clothed cock but Alec stopped him.

 

“Na-a-ah, no touching master~”, Alec gently tutted, pouting as he moved towards Magnus, flopping down on his lap and cupping his cheeks, “Master will not touch himself or me before I allow him, okay?”

 

Magnus huffed out a laugh and said, “Your wish is my command”, making Alec smile and kiss him sweetly, moving his lips to Magnus’ cheeks, licking his jaw bone and moving further to nip on his ear.

 

Magnus growled, gripping his seat tightly, “This is not fair.”

 

Alec just chuckled and faced Magnus, licking his lips lewdly as he whispered, “Is my master desperate?” He grinded down on, rubbing his ass on the hardening dick, before standing again and turning around. He bent and lifted up his shirt to reveal his thong, which barely covered his hole and the blue jewel of the butt plug. “Do you like what I’m wearing?”

 

“Baby you are playing with fire”, Magnus warned, his eyes intense and mouth set in a snarl, ready to devour his prey.

 

But Alec just ignored him and lowered himself on his lap again, resting his head back on Magnus’ shoulder and slowly rotating his hips, touching his own thighs and whimpering softly. “you feel so good master…”, he moaned, turning his head to look Magnus in the eye, kissing him and biting his lower lips. The warlock growled on his lips, kissing him roughly, making Alec moan. He quickly ended kiss before he would lose himself into his lover and stood up again, Magnus whining at the loss of heat.

 

“Am I doing good master?” Alec whispered, going on his knees and spreading Magnus’ legs. He settled himself comfortably between them, kissing the clothed thighs and looking at Magnus innocently.

 

Magnus smirked and ran his fingers through the messy hair, tugging back harshly and making Alec arch his neck and mewl cutely. “I’m going to fuck you up so bad.”

 

Alec moaned and nodded, leaning forward and bury his face in the crotch. He kitten licked the hard cock over the soft cotton, whimpering at the musky scent. “You were not supposed to touch me”, he whispered at last, smiling smugly at his master who realized that he broke the promise, “so I get to punish you~”

 

Magnus cocked his eyebrows as Alec stood up, crossing his hands on his chest and smirking at Magnus.

 

“ _ _You__  will punish __me?”__ he asked incredulously, tilting his head as he teased his baby.

 

Alec pouted and mock glared at Magnus, “Yes I will!”

 

Magnus smirked and raised his hands in the air, “Take me my heroic pet, for I have broken the rule”, he said in a dramatic way, making Alec laugh and bend down to kiss his master.

 

“Mmm I will surely punish you, my master”, Alec seductively said, taking Magnus’ hand and pulling him to their bedroom. “I will make sure that you remember your place, which is to abide by my every command and always treat like a precious treasure.”

 

Magnus smiled adoringly at his lover, who managed to look cute even in such a sexy outfit. Speaking of the outfit, Magnus looked down, biting his lips as he saw the cute ass jiggle slightly at every step. He wanted nothing but to reach forward and bury his face between those delicious ass cheeks.

 

“Now go lay down on the bed, my master~” Alec said, pushing Magnus to the bed, who compiled and laid down, looking curiously at his lover. “Close your eyes for me.”

 

Magnus wanted to tease his baby, but curiosity won over and he closed his eyes. He felt hands touch his chest, unbotton the shirt and remove his leggings. Soft touches tickled his body but the feel of metal around his hands made him snap his eyes open. Alec smiled cutely at him and Magnus looked up to find that yes, he was indeed handcuffed.

 

“Alexander, don’t forget your place”, Magnus said, voice neutral but eyes amused, and Alec bit his lips before scooting back, sitting comfortably on Magnus’ hips.

 

“I remember my place, master. I am your pet, your little slut, your baby”, Alec whispered, touching his own neck, touching his nipple from over the shirt. “I’m your cockslut, always desperate to taste you, have you inside of me.”

 

Alec threw his head back and pinched his nipples, grinding his hips down, his shirt riding up to fully reveal his hard cock hidden by the sexy red panties. The tip was leaking, turning the fabric into a lewd crimson colour. Magnus groaned, struggling to get his hands on his baby.

 

“Do you want to touch, master? Want to fuck me nice and good?” Alec moaned, hands playing with his dick. He threw off his shirt, smirking at Magnus. The warlock was panting himself, feeling hot and bothered from the erotic sight.

 

“Want to mess you up so bad, baby…”, Magnus admitted, eyes blazing and voice rough. The angel smiled smugly, sitting up to sit on his hands and knees, body perpendicular to his master. He reached behind himself to touch his hole, whimpering when it caused the plug to go deeper.

 

“Your fingers feel so good master, touches my hole so good”, Alec whispered, looking at Magnus seductively, taking his panties to the side to pull out the plug. Magnus moaned when the plug was out, realizing that it was their largest one, and looked at his baby who was moaning so prettily.

 

Alec was in heaven, feeling high on the attention he was getting. He fingered his sloppy hole, laying on his face and scratching his own chest. His cock rubbed on Magnus’ abs, leaking white liquid all over the tanned skin.

 

Magnus was out of his patience now; his baby was touching himself without his permission! Even if this was a punishment, __no one__  questions his dominance.

 

“Alec stop at once. You are taking advantage of this”, Magnus said in a strict voice. He can easily break the cuffs, but he wants Alec to accept his defeat and remember his place as Magnus’ submissive and pet.

 

But, surprisingly, Alec grinned and continued to finger himself, moaning loudly when his prostate was stimulated. He knew he was going to get in trouble but it excited him, he wanted to see how far he can go before his master spans and fuck him up like he means it.

 

Magnus was breathing hard now, trying to compose himself. He knew Alec was playing with him, toying with his order. If there was some other person Magnus would have already fucked them into unconsciousness, but it was his Alexander, his sweet baby who just got confident enough to refuse his order.

 

He will break his baby gently.

 

“Pet, this is the last warning: uncuff me now”, Magnus ordered, his eyes holding dominance and power, making Alec mewl. He sat back up, this time his ass on the naked erection and mockingly said, “What if I don’t?”

 

Just as the words left his mouth, Alec found himself being flipped on his stomach and a hard slap delivered on his ass.

 

“You think you can challenge me, slut”, Magnus growled, hands repeatedly spanking the cute ass cheeks, making Alec squeal and moan, trying to move away. “You need lesson, pet.”

 

And with that Alec found himself face to face with a hard, long dick. He groaned when Magnus yanked his head back and made him swallow his _whole_ cock.

 

Alec chocked, eyes watering as he tried to pull away but the drip of the warlock was stronger than him and Magnus started fucking his throat, hard and fast and punishing.

 

“This little mouth spoke a lot today, right? Need to fuck it good so that you remember that you can open this slutty mouth _only_ to swallow my cock and moan cutely for me”, Magnus smirked, mercilessly pounding into the younger’s mouth.

 

Alec moaned around the thick meat, trying his best to breath from the nose. His throat will definitely hurt for an entire week but he was enjoying this way too much. He had wanted this, wanted Magnus to truly dominate and ruin him, and now he was finally getting it!

 

“Such a slut, putting on that filthy show for me. Such a desperate cock slut”, Magnus mocked and pulled Alec’s head back, wanting to hear his reply.

 

“Y-yes mastwe. Your s-lut, love y-your cock”, Alec panted, eyes glossy and unfocused. His lips were bloody red, drool dripping from his mouth. He looked so gone already, but they had barely started.

 

“Of course you do, all you want is some nice, thick dick to fill that cunt of yours”, Magnus sneered, thrusting three of his fingers into his mouth. Alec groaned and looked at Magnus, face red and blotchy, but to Magnus he was the most beautiful. “My perfect slut”, Magnus played with the pet’s mouth, rubbing and massaging his tongue, making him choke and splutter around his fingers.

 

“I will show you what sluts like you get”, that was the last warning for Alec before Magnus manhandled him, turning him around and raising his ass, delivering a few rough spanks and instantly thrusting in, panties pushed to the side, not stop till his balls slapped against the plum ass.

 

Alec screamed, hands trying to find purchase on the sheets. But he was given no chance to adjust as Magnus started a cruel pace, pulling out completely before pushing back inside, so deep that Alec could feel it in his stomach. His prostate was being hammered with the hot tip of the cock and he could do nothing but sob and moan, fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

 

“All you sluts need is some guy to fuck you. Will spread your legs for any one who can fill that cunt with his cum, right? Will you shake that ass for anyone who was big enough dick to fill your holes?” Magnus taunted, groaning as he thrusted into the tight heat. His baby always felt so good around him. All he ever wanted to do was fuck his Alec and then cuddle with him for hours.

 

“Ah- n-no ma-”, Alec can not even complete his statement, mind too hazy and gone. His body was moving up and down with every thrust, like a fuck toy and Magnus growled at his helpless, broken angel, still wearing the panties and thigh highs.

 

“These clothes look so pretty on you, my slut. Such a pretty body, and all just for me”, he roughly bit his neck, hands going to pinch the nipples and play with his chest. Alec sobbed at the added stimulation, his moans pouring from his mouth. He was panting so hard and drooling all over the sheets that you would guess he looked disgusting, but no, Magnus looked down at his angel and moaned, Alec looked absolutely sinful.

 

“Mas-master ple-pl-AH!” Alec screamed again, Magnus pistoning his hips to hit Alec’s prostate dead on. Alec was so close to his release, so desperate to lose himself, but he needed his master permission first.

 

“What happened baby? Want to come? Want to come on yourself like pathetic bitch?” Alec whimpered at the words, embarrassed and shy, but nodded nonetheless. Magnus smirked and touched his baby’s cock, rubbing it quickly. Alec squealed at the onslaught of sensations and came harder than ever, cock squirting liquid for a about a minute.

 

Alec whined when Magnus continued to fuck him, use his over sensitive hole to make himself come. But he was a good baby and he would help his master come, so he tightened his ass and looked back at his master with his pleasured face.

 

Magnus thrusted a few times before coming, the sight too hot to ignore. He continued thrusting until his cock was empty and still remained in his angel’s body, enjoying using him as his cock warmer. He snapped his fingers to remove Alec’s clothes, get rid of all the mess and change the sheets, Alec purring as he laid comfortably on them.

 

 

 

 

“What brought this on?” Magnus gently asked, sometime later, carding his fingers through the sweaty strands. Alec looked shy to answer, his face turning pink but he looked back and sincerely said, “I wanted to thank you. You are the reason I’m still alive, and even though I hated you in the beginning, you always respected and protected me. Thank you for caring for me and I- I love you”, he whispered the last part, eyes down cast as he worried his lips between his pearly teeth. Magnus smiled gently and touched his lips, kissing his cheeks sweetly, “I love you to, baby, and thank you for being in my life.”

 

Alec blushed and hid his face in the face, making Magnus coo at him. The warlock spooned his angel, rubbing his muscles to relax the. He was really lucky to have someone as good and pure as Alexander, and he will never take him for granted. With this thought, the warlock went to sleep, his lover sleeping safely in his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for going off for so long, but I literally had no idea what more to post for this univer T_T I hope this long chapter made up for the wait!
> 
> AND GODDAMNIT 1K KUDOS ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! THANK YOU SO MUC GUYS! :'D
> 
> And from now on I will be posting things outside of Owned universe. I won't abandon this AU completely, but I want to post other types of works too. So do send me prompts and ideas! ^_^


	13. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was flushed from head to toe, sweat making his body glisten. His ass was twitching ever so slightly and back arched to show off his plum cheeks. The runes were a beautiful addition to this canvas, the twirling black marks making his shine and look so heavenly. The legs that Magnus loved so much were spread in an erotic way, thighs covered in bite marks and his dick hanging pathetically, soft and spent, a beautiful shade of crimson. His hole looked fucked, loose but still pussy and red, begging to be licked and eaten out. Magnus was drunk on love and lust and he could not wait to break Alec completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kink that I have been wanting to do for a long time: Oromashi! Also called Golden shower or pee kink.
> 
> So basically someone pees in this story. They do not pee on any person or on themselves, but yeah.
> 
> Read it if your curious or not disgusted!

 

“M-Magnus!” Alec whined, hands clenching and unclenching as the pleasure ran through his body. His feet were attached to a leg spreader, exposing his hole lewdly. Hands were tied behind his back and eyes blind folded.

 

The shadowhunter looked absolutely erotic and Magnus groaned quietly, hands going to his clothed dick.

 

“My baby need something, hm?” the warlock taunted. He moved his hand across the machine kept on the bed. It had a nice thick cock attached to it and Magnus cannot wait to have his boy fucked by this machine.

 

“T-too mu-ch”, Alec mewled, back arching as the vibrator’s head rotated inside his hole, massaging his prostate deliciously. The toy was as thick as his warlock, not that deep but still good. He had already came once when Magnus pinched his nipples and bit roughly on his neck, all the while pounding the toy in his sloppy hole. His body was still twitching from the orgasm but it seemed like Magnus was in a mood to play.

 

“Let’s see how good this machine is, okay?” Magnus said, smirk evident in his voice before turning the machine on. The fake cock slid in Alec’s hole, fitting in the wet heat with the vibrator. Alec screamed as the two cocks stretched his hole, feeling too full to soon.

 

“M-agh, no uh”, the hunter cannot even complain, his body too sensitive and mind hazy from too much pleasure.

 

“Fuck, Alexander, you look beautiful. All stretched on these cocks, babe your hole is all red”, Magnus groaned at the sight. He moved the machine closer and clicked another button on the remote. Alec cursed when the dildo started to move inside his hole but not coming out entirely as Magnus had lodged it deep inside of him. He could swear he was feeling the toy reach his tummy but was too dumb to say anything.

 

“Such a good boy, my best baby. You like it when your husband plays with your body, right? Love it when I see this slutty hole filled to the brim, your body flushed and wanting to be touched. You are so filthy, so dirty and so _mine_ ”, Magnus growled, moving his hand to trace the swollen rim and with other hand he stroked his cock. No matter how many years he had lived, he cannot escape the wrecked beauty that was his Alexander. He moaned softly as the toy fucked his baby hard, could see the blindfold getting wet with Alec’s tears. The breathy sighs and high pitched moans filled the room before a shout and Alec came again, dirtying the sheets below him. He panted and whined when the machine did not stopped. Instead Magnus smiled cruelly and increased its speed.

 

“Fuck! Ma-no too s-soon!” Alec screamed, body thrashing around but one snap and he was tied to the bed, azure strings of magic holding him down. He continued to moan and whine, his hole twitching but the toys kept on torturing him and he could feel himself slipping away. A hand landed on his forehead, removing the blindfold and clearing the haze.

 

“You can say your safeword anytime you want, Alexander. Don’t push yourself too much”, Magnus gently said, hands cupping his face and placing a light kiss on his lips. Magnus had stopped all the toys to give Alec a moment of clarity, and the younger’s heart swelled at this act of love and care.

 

“I want to see how far I can go”, Alec whispered, voice shy even after all these years of living together. Magnus cooed at him and kissed all over his face and put on the blindfold before biting his ear lobe. And just like that, the magic was broken and the toys started again, making Alec gasp and gripped the sheets tightly. He had no idea when Magnus removed the handcuffs but he was not complaining.

 

“I’ll make you feel so good, my angel”, Magnus promised and bit the plum lips of his husband. Their tongues met and Magnus greedily swallowed every moan and sigh that left his husband’s mouth.

 

The warlock touched Alec’s back, sending tendrils of magic seeping into the skin and making Alec squeal. Alec gasped and shivered when the hand moved to his chest, playing with his nipples before sending electric through his upper body. He threw his head back and came again, this time dry and his cock was starting to hurt.

 

“Just one more baby, and then we can cuddle”, Magnus whispered, his eyes drinking up his husband. Alec was flushed from head to toe, sweat making his body glisten. His ass was twitching ever so slightly and back arched to show off his plum cheeks. The runes were a beautiful addition to this canvas, the twirling black marks making his shine and look so heavenly. The legs that Magnus loved so much were spread in an erotic way, thighs covered in bite marks and his dick hanging pathetically, soft and spent, a beautiful shade of crimson. His hole looked fucked, loose but still pussy and red, begging to be licked and eaten out. Magnus was drunk on love and lust and he could not wait to break Alec completely.

 

“Ngh”, Alec moaned and buried his face into the soft sheets. His hips were trying to get away from the pleasure but the stubborn strings kept him in place. He was crying, tears marking his face and his body was feeling too hot. He could think anything except the man sitting beside him and the fullness in his body. He felt numb, but in a good way, and he wanted nothing to be held and loved softly, but why O Raziel, why his husband was such a teasing piece of shit?

 

“Come on, you’re doing so good baby”, Magnus kissed his hips and massaged his chest, moving down to his tummy. But Alec jumped as his hands touched a particular spot.

 

“N-no! No, go-gonna pee! Stop pl-please!” Alec begged, hands going to stop Magnus and face blushing even more if it was even possible.

 

“Oh baby…”, Magnus drawled, eyes going to his cock. He gently stroked the soft cock while applying pressure on Alec’s bladder. The shadowhunter screamed and gripped Magnus’s wrist, but his body was too lax to fight against the old warlock.

 

“No i-its embarrassing”, Alec weakly said, his voice small and breathy. They had been together for four years now but he cannot just let his husband see him pee! It was too mortifying.

 

“But sweety you will feel so much better, right? Just let it all out, I won’t judge”, Magnus teased, but in reality he was so fucking turned on his cock hurt.

 

_Won’t judge? Please, I would sacrifice my soul to Lilith to see my baby let go of his bladder. Fuck, how is he so hot but also so cute?_

__

But Alec was too shy and shook his head, trying to not lose control like this. Magnus sighed at his baby trying to hold everything in. Honestly he looked adorable, but Magnus was not giving up. If Alec really find it uncomfortable he will say his safeword and they will immediately stop. But until then…

 

“Ah!” Alec screamed when Magnus started stroking his cock faster, his grip tight and he massaged his bladder. The toys also sped up, messing with his inside and making him go insane.

 

It was too much! Alec tried so hard, oh he did, but he cannot just stop himself!

 

Magnus watched in awe as a stream of transparent liquid escaped Alec’s cock before it grew and his husband was peeing in front of him. Magnus stopped the toys and made them disappear, along with all the restrains on his body. He kept Alec’s hips up, though, not wanting to slump in his own fluids and oh Lilith he was still going. Magnus groaned, the sight too erotic for him to not touch his cock. He played with his balls while looking at his husband who was mewl quietly, eyes closed and face relaxed. He groaned and moaned before cumming all over his angel’s back, milking himself completely. Alec’s cock was left hanging and Magnus cleaned all the mess away, stroking his lover’s body and kissing the crown on his neck.

 

“My sweet sweet baby, here drink this”, he cooed and offered Alec a glass of cold water. The angel whined but accepted it, downing the whole glass in two sips. He snuggled into the warmth of his warlock, purring when Magnus cuddled him and started petting his hair and saying sweet nothings in his ears. He pawed at the clothes his warlock was _still_  wearing. Magnus laughed at the cute behaviour and magicked away his attire, hugging his angel and pecking any patch of skin his lips could touch.

 

“Happy birthday, Alexander”, Magnus softly said, kissing his lover sweetly but deeply and Alec had never felt more happy and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Important talk** : I feel like I'm not giving out good contents like I used to. I've been seriously disappointed in my last two chapters but I wrote it for your sake. I don't know if its just me but I feel like my quality is decreasing. So if the next few chapters are small, please forgive me because I want to concentrate on my writing, plot and dialogues. Thank you if you're still reading these stories and since we have reached 1k kudos, I will be writing chapters for everyone who had constantly supported me and read my stories. These people might not still be reading this book but I want to give a shout out because you all brought me here. These people are:
> 
> 1\. Moondance_94 (my first ever commentator and the reason this book became multi chaptered)  
> 2\. Shadowhunterfan8302 (I don't even deserve this reader. They have supported me for more than an year now and still read every one of my stories. I love you!)  
> 3\. darkparadise994 (the sweet commentator who gave me strength since the beginning)  
> 4\. Kiari (Another one who supported me when I was unsure of my stories and gave me the sweetest comments)  
> 5\. red1Z (the nice commentator who was super friendly and gave me strength)  
> 6\. Leila_BlackLightwood (She has also supported since my first few chapters. She is so enthusiastic I love her)  
> 7\. CrazyCookieChick (such a cute commentator with the sweetest comments)  
> 8\. redroseflora (another reader who supported me for a long time and had faith in me)  
> There are more readers out there who had supported me but these are the ones who have been here since the beginning and are still reading these stories. My all readers are special and my next chapters are dedicated to these 8. 
> 
> And like always, tell me your views about this chapter and give me a request if you have one. ^_^
> 
> Love you all and thank you <3
> 
> (when we reach 2k kudos I will doing this again but for the other readers who came late but supported me constantly. so hit that kudos button!)


	14. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus bit his lips and gulped, eyes drinking up the sight in front of him. Alec laid bare for him, looking so soft and vulnerable. The realization that this beautiful man was just his to love, touch and break made his eyes flash gold and he buried himself in the willing body in one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For **Moondance_94** <3

 

Magnus woke up with a deep sigh, stretching his body to get rid of the kinks. Sunlight was streaming in from the open window, illuminating the whole room. But the man lying beside him seemed to glow with his own aura. Magnus spooned his husband, kissing the soft skin of his neck. He started kissing lower, following the curve of his spine with his tongue, biting the swirly ends of some runes. He came up, burying his face in the black, silky hair.

 

“I love you” he spoke in a gentle tone, golden eyes shining with love and sincerity. He nipped at the base of his neck while his hand traveled downwards, holding his waist possessively before groping his luscious mounds and dipping between them.

 

Alec shifted in his sleep, body relaxed from the last night of love making. Just thinking about it was making Magnus hard. The look of pure pleasure on his angel’s face as he came for the third time made the warlock growl softly, his fingers breaching the loose hole. It was warm and wet inside and Magnus was dying to bury his cock in that perfect ass.

 

Alec whimpered, body twitching. The brown fingers froze in their place, wall contracting around them before finally relaxing.

 

Magnus bit his lips and gulped, eyes drinking up the sight in front of him. Alec laid bare for him, looking so soft and vulnerable. The realization that this beautiful man was just his to love, touch and break made his eyes flash gold and he buried himself in the willing body in one go. Alec moaned, his eyes flying open. But Magnus gave him no time to adjust and started a punishing pace.

 

“Ah, Mag- ngh” Alec tried to form a sentence but Magnus was hammering hi prostate repeatedly, his walls tightening around the hard cock.

 

“So beautiful, my Alec, so perfect” Magnus praised, turning his lover’s face to capture his lips in a filthy kiss of tongue and teeth, making the angel moan loudly. The warlock took a hold of his thick thigh and raised it up, exposing his hole and driving even deeper inside the hot cavern.

 

“Ah fuck, too much! Don-don’t stop oh” Alec threw his head back, blue eyes brimming with tears of joy and overwhelming sensations. He gripped Magnus’ biceps, pulling him closer, if that was even possible.

 

“Shit babe, gonna cum, gonna cum inside you Alexander” Magnus growled out. He released his magic, the blue tendrils engulfing his lover’s cock and sending electric currents up Alec’s spine. The half angel screamed and came all over himself, panting and whining when the warlock continued to use his body.

 

“F-fill me up” he whispered in Magnus’ ear and the warlock came, hard. Alec gulped as the thick cum filled his ass, mixing with yesterday’s release.

 

“Good morning” Magnus said with a soft smile, making Alec chuckle and kiss him sweetly.

 

“Indeed, a good morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's very small and totally not worth the wait, but please bear with me. The SH show was so not upto the mark and I'm honestly losing interest from it. I still love the books though, so my next stories will be based on that AU.
> 
> I'm sorry if you have stopped reading this series, i wouldn't blame you, but if you are somehow still reading this... thank you, I'm really grateful ^_^ Have a nice day my biscuits!


	15. Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sighed and sat back, feeling impossibly full. The thick cock reached the most intimate parts of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for **Shadowhunterfan8302**! Thank you for being such an amazing reader ^^

 

"You look so beautiful Alexander" Magnus breathed out, hands holding the dainty waist tightly, almost desperately.

 

"Ah you're so deep" the half-angel whimpered out, hips stuttering before rolling down on the thick cock.

 

The room was filled with the moans and grunts of the couple, air thick with sex and faint smell of magic.

 

_ Ring!! Ring!! _

 

Alec groaned and looked at the ringing mobile on their night stand.

 

"Ignore it babe" Alec moaned, hands trailing up his own chest to pinch one pink nipple.

 

"A-alec, it must be Raphael, he was going to call ah" Magnus managed to say, the tightness of Alec's pretty hole too much for him.

 

"But Mags~" the blue-eyed angel whined, pouting at his him. Magnus cooed at him, moving to take his phone.

 

Alec sighed and sat back, feeling impossibly full. The thick cock reached the most intimate parts of his body. He leaned forward, supporting himself on his hands as he rode the warlock slowly, grinning when Magnus threw him a dirty look.

 

"Yes Raph-"

 

"Hey sweetie" Magnus froze when he heard that voice, making Alec look at him questioningly. The warlock gulped, fearing his Alec more than anything.

 

"Y-yeah it's wrong numb-" but Alec had taken his phone, wanting to talk to the caller himself.

 

"Long time no see baby, when are you going to ditch your shadowhunter for me?"

 

_Camille,_ Alec thought bitterly, glaring at the man laid before him who raised his hands in surrender. Alec broke the connection and threw the phone... Somewhere. He crossed his hands, still sitting on the cock but now looking menacing.

 

"Why the fuck was she calling you?"

 

Magnus opened his mouth to answer but threw his head back Alec tightened himself, rolling his hips quickly.

 

"B-babe"

 

"What happened? You can pick up a call when I was riding you, I think you can answer me now, right?" He raised his eye brow, challenging him. Magnus chuckled breathlessly. He tried to answer again but this time Alec racked his nails down his chest all the way to the point where his dick disappeared in his hole.

 

"Shit Alec, you know I would never agh" he moaned, turning his head to find blue eyes staring at him, pink lips sucking a bruise in his neck.

 

"I'm listening" Alec whispered, biting the shell of his ear.

 

Magnus huffed and used his strength to flip them. Alec yelped at the sudden change in position, his head falling on the silver sheets, black hair making a halo.

 

Magnus looked at him in awe before smirking and gripping his hard cock, making Alec moan.

 

"You are the only person I love and I would probably cry if I had sex with someone else now."

 

Alec laughed at his answer, slapping his chest playfully. Magnus grinned and leaned down to kiss him passionately. Both moaned into the kiss as Magnus continued to thrust into his angel, his thrusts slow but deep.

 

"I know" Alec whispered, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, "but I'm still jealous. So fuck me properly."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be shocked how I updated so soon lol. But the thing is, these stories I'm posting are pretty short so it's easy for me to write it and recheck it in about 1 hour. I hope these spontaneous updates will make for the short lengths ^^ 
> 
> Comment if you liked my stores and if you any request, so you can send it to me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/darkeyedwarlock) and  [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/dark_eyed_warlock)! ^_^
> 
> Love yall!  
> Alisha <3


End file.
